He Loves Me?
by degrassibear
Summary: KC breaks up with Clare, and who does she turn to?  Her best friend Eli of course!  Will his comfort turn into something unnexpected?  Possible oneshot!  Let me know!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This should be a oneshot, let me know what you think! And check out and review my other stories (A Night In Vegas, I Think I Want To Marry You, Home For The Holidays, The Unexpected, Baby Anyone?)

Clare's POV:

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM! I FUCKING HATE HIM! KC broke up with me! The only promise he ever made me was that he would never break up with me. Surprise surprise, one hoe (cough cough Jenna cough cough) comes along and he dumps me! I though he loved me? Maybe there was something wrong with me? Maybe I wasn't sexy, or beautiful or pretty or cute or anything? Maybe I am just a short ugly fat girl. I bet KC just felt sorry for me. Either way, I fucking hate him.

I guess breaking up with me wasn't enough, KC told practically everyone at Degrassi and for the past few hours I have gotten a million pity texts and calls and fagerange messages. I hate pity. I wish it would all just stop. I want to talk to Eli; he's the only person who can make me feel better. No matter what point in my relationship I was with KC, Eli always made me feel wanted, and special, and beautiful, and loved. He was my best friend and I love him so much, you know as friends. I couldn't deny that he was gorgeous. With that smirk and those eyes, how could he not be? But he was my best friend; I couldn't love him like that, right?

Anyway, I needed him. He would fix this, make it feel better. I speed dial number one in my phone. That's right, KC never could beat Eli's place in phone. I hear it ring and Eli picks up almost immediately, "Hey Clare."

I sniffle a bit, I guess I have been crying, "Hey Eli. I need you. Can you come over?"

"Of course. Are you okay? Do you want me to come get you? We could go to my house. My parents are out." He sounds worried.

I loved when I could go to Eli's house. His family was like my own. They took the place of my screwed up family, "That sounds great! Thank you!"

He chuckles, "Anything for you blue eyes. I'll be there in ten."

I sigh in relief, "Thanks Eli. I'll see you soon."

He replies, "See you soon blue eyes, I'm driving now so I need to hang up. Bye."

But he doesn't hang up, not until I say goodbye, "Bye Eli."

Two things I love about him: Though he's reckless, he's a safe driver; because his uncle was in a bad accident. Second, he always says goodbye before we hang up, even when we fight, he makes sure I know he cares for me. This was due to Julia. But I don't want to get into that. The point is, if KC didn't want to talk, he would just hang up. I hated that.

After waiting for a few minutes, Eli pulled up. He walked up to the door and knocked. Another thing I loved, KC just honked. He was so lazy.

I open the door and basically fling myself in his arms, "Eli!"

He catches me and returns the embrace, "Clare are you okay?"

I nod and burry my face in his neck, "Cane we go? I need to talk to you."

He releases me, but takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. Even though we are just friends, Eli does this a lot. We are very touchy feely, in a non perverse way. He opens the hearse door for me, and I slide in. He walks around to the driver side and drives away.

After a minute of driving in silence, I scoot close to him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and glances at me, "Cold blue eyes?"

I shake my head, "No. But I just- I need you."

He smiles, and squeezes me gently, "Well I'm here Clare. As always."

I smile softy, "You're the best friend ever. You know that?"

He smirks, "I know."

I shove in his side, "Could you be more smug?"

He smirks, "Absolutely!"

Finally, we pull up to his house. He reaches over me and opens my door. I hop out and he follows in suite. He walks around the car and takes my hand again. It's like he can read my mind at times.

When we get inside, we go up to his room, like we always do. I sit down on his bed, and he plops down next to me, "So what's the deal Clare? Why are you so upset?"

I look at him, confused, "No one told you?"

He nods, shyly, "Well I heard something, but I never believe rumors. And I would have called, but I know how much you hate pity."

I am silently grateful, "You know me so well. But it's true. KC broke up with me. For Jenna." My eyes filled with tears as I sat there humiliated. I looked away from him, at the floor.

Eli wasn't having that. He took my small face in his big, strong hands and looked into my eyes, "Clare. He is an ass. I know how much this sucks now, but you are better without him. He is a brainless jock and he was never good enough for you. He will never love you like…." But then he stops.

I pin my eyebrows together, "Like who Eli?"

Now he looks away, "Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything."

He gets up to walk away from me and look out the window. I follow him and smack the back of his head, "You tell me right now Elijah Goldsworthy."

He looks me in my eyes, "Clare, now isn't a good time to get into this. It's too soon."

"Too soon for what? Eli none of this makes sense." I accuse.

He shakes his head, "Clare if I tell you, our friendship will be ruined. Please don't ask me to say it. You mean too much to me to lose."

I take both his hands in mine, "Eli, please tell me. You can't just say something like that and stop. If you care anything about me, tell me."

He looks unsure, but nods, "Sit down," He gestures to his lap, because he doesn't have another chair.

I sit in his lap and wiggle around to get comfortable. He puts his arms around me to hold me in place, and looks into my eyes. He looks like he's in pain, "Clare. KC didn't love you, at least not like you deserve. You deserve to be treated like a princess. KC didn't do that; he didn't give you what you deserve. KC didn't love you. Not like I do."

What? Eli loves me? I'm sure he means just as a friend, "You mean friend love?"

He shakes his head and takes my face in his hands once again, "I am absolutely completely and totally in love with you Clare Edwards. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, and definitely more than just a friend."

Then it happens. Eli kisses me. His soft big lips fit perfectly with mine. I kiss him back; I guess I do love him. I know I do. We break apart, needing air. I stay speechless and I think it scares him, "Clare? Please. Say something."

I take a deep breath, but then I smile. A big warm loving smile, "Elijah Goldsworthy, I love you too."

He sighs in relief and whispers "Get over here blue eyes." He cups the back of my neck and leans in to kiss me. I close the distance between our lips and push my mouth onto his. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth. I smile in the kiss and part my lips to let him in. His tongue pokes at, mine. I push it against his and our tongues dance, slowly. He breaks the kiss before we go too far, and he smiles at me.

I giggle, "Though you always manage to make me feel loved, I like this new method." I half joke.

Then he smirks. Of course, "I think I like it too. Who knew Saint Clare was one hell of a kisser."

I shove his shoulder, "You're not so bad yourself Goth boy."

He rolls his eyes, "Hey! Besides, I'm your Goth boy now."

I perk up, "So does that make us…"

Before I trail off, Eli stops me, "Does that make us what? Girlfriend."

I smile and kiss his lips quickly, "Perfect."

He hugs me and kisses the top of my head, "Clare, now you know I love you, but it's eight o'clock. Shouldn't I get you home?"

I shake my head, "I don't want to go. But if you need me too…"

He shakes his head and holds me tighter, "Like I would ever kick out my girlfriend. Do you want to spend the night?"

This was no big deal, Eli and I had 'sleepovers' all the time. But we were together now, "Is that okay? Like should we, since we are together?"

He curls his lip, "It's fine with me. We won't do anything you aren't comfortable with. I promise."

I smile, "Okay. Thank Eli, you're the best."

He kisses my cheek, "Anything for you baby."

I raise an eyebrow, "Baby huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He says.

I shake my head, "Don't apologize. I like it. It makes me feel special."

He chuckles, "I'm glad. I love you my sweet Clare."

I kiss his cheek, "I love you too."

He looks at the clock, "Well it's still early for a Friday. Do you want to watch a movie?"

I nod, "Sure."

We get up and go back to his living room, where the TV is. While we are walking, he slyly grabs my hand. I blush and squeeze his hand. When we get to the room, I sit on the couch, a little tense and he pops in a movie. I assume it's a horror movie, that's all he owns. When he walks back over to me, he notices how tense I am. He sits down next to me and looks at me, confused, "Clare are you okay? You seem tense."

I shrug, "I feel a little awkward. Eli you're my best friend, and now you're my boyfriend. I just don't know how to do this?" I state humiliated.

Eli chuckles. He chuckles at me! "Clare. You are too cute. We do _this_ like this." He pulls me closer to his slouching chest and pulls my face to rest on him. I place a hand on his heart and a hand on his lower thigh. He puts an arm around me, and rests his free hand on mine.

I look up at him, "I like this."

He smiles and hits play, "I like this too. We feel right."

I just relax into his side as the movie credits start. As the movie progresses, a guy gets his head cut off, and I basically jump into Eli's lap. He smiles wide as I hug him tightly. When the scene ends, I move to get off his lap, but he stops me. He cradles my body perfectly, "Where do you think you're going my sweet Clare?"

I blush, "I don't want to crush you."

He rolls his eyes, "Oh please. You're light as a feather blue eyes. Now relax and let me protect you."

I peck his lips and relax in his arms, still on his lap. The movie ended up being pretty good. Though I hid during the gore scenes, Eli held me, as promised. But the plot was decent, and I liked some of the actors. It wasn't nearly as stupid as some of the other ones Eli had forced me to watch. But too soon, it got late and Eli and I had to sleep.

We walk back to his room hand in hand, but the awkward feeling was coming. Though I spend the night here a lot, Eli usually sleeps on the couch. I don't know if that would change, since we are dating now?

"Eli?" I ask.

"Yeah baby?" He replies.

I look up at him, "I don't have anything to sleep in."

He shrugs, "I'm pretty sure some of your pajamas are in the drawer."

Is he really gonna be that dumb! "Eli I want to sleep in something of your dummy!"

He smirks, "Oh, well that's awesome actually. You can grab whatever you like from my drawers."

There we go, "Okay. Thanks."

After I rummage through his drawers a bit, I settle on his black veil brides tee shirt. I considered grabbing a pair of his boxers as bottom, but the shirt was long, so I decided to be bold and go without bottoms. I wondered to the bathroom while Eli got changed.

While I change out of my clothes and into Eli's shirt, he knocks on the bathroom door, "Eli?" I ask.

"Yeah babe. Do you mind if I sleep in my boxers? Or do you want me to cover up? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He says back.

I smile at the idea of him in boxers, "Ummmm boxers are fine."

He checks again, "You sure?"

"Of course. I want you to be comfortable." I say, as I come out of the bathroom. Eli smirks at my bottomlessness. I blush, "Stop staring."

He shrugs and catches me by the waist, "What can I say? My girlfriend is gorgeous."

I turn to kiss his lips, "You're such a sweet talker. And I love it!"

He chuckles, "I know you do. By the way, you look sexy in my clothes."

I blush and Eli kisses my rose cheeks. But now it's time to do the really awkward part, sleeping arrangements. I thing Eli senses my nervousness, "Do you want me to sleep on the couch? I don't mind if it makes you more comfortable."

I think it over, "Umm, no. But I don't know if I want you to sleep with me, yet."

He nods, "I don't want to pressure you Clare. But you know I'm not gonna like jump you in your sleep or anything. I know about the purity ring, and until you willingly take it off, I will wait for you."

I hug his torso, "Thank you."

He smiles, "I can just lay with you, you know about the covers. I can grab a blanket for me out of my mom's room. We could just try. If you feel uncomfortable, I will sleep on the couch."

I nod eagerly, "Okay that sounds good."

He looks happy, "Cool. Okay, why don't you lie down, I will go get a blanket."

I nod and head over to the bed. He tucks me in and kisses my forehead, "I'll be right back." He whispers.

I giggle, "Hurry."

He comes back a few minutes later, blanket in hand. He lies down next to me, but above the covers, "Miss me blue?"

I stick my tongue out at him, and he smirks. I try to cuddle close to him, but the blankets serve as brick walls, there was no way I was getting closer to him. Eli notices my failed cuddling attempt and laughs as I pout, "Blue eyes, I love you, and I would love to cuddle. But there is no way it's going to work with me above the covers and you under them."

I smirk, "Well there is one solution?"

He raises an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

I take a deep breath, "You could always come under the covers with me."

He smiles, "Are you sure?"

I nod, "I want to cuddle with you."

He kisses my nose, "I want to cuddle with you too blue eyes."

He pushes off his extra blanket and crawls under the covers with me. I curl into his side and he welcomes me in his arms. He gives my body a gentle squeeze and I smile in bliss. He moves to intertwine our legs, but stops, "If you ever get uncomfortable, let me know."

I roll my eyes, "Eli, I love that you want to make me comfortable, but stop okay. If I want you to stop, it will be known."

He nods and intertwines our legs. I press my cold toes to his leg, and he flinches a bit, "Blue eyes! Your toes are like little icicles. I'm getting you socks."

He gets out of bed to get socks and I pout. He chuckles and comes back with a pair of black socks in hand.

Eli stops at the front of the bed and reaches his hands under the covers to find my feet. I pull my legs back to mess with him as he continues to search. After a few seconds he gets frustrated, "Clare, give me your freezing feet."

I giggle and stick my toes on his warm hands. He runs his hands up my calf and back down to my feet, kissing each of them. I wiggle my feet under his mouth and he laughs. He pulls the socks onto my feet. They are huge on me, so he rolls them up so they fit me right.

Finally, he returns to the bed and we recuddle up, "Thank you."

He smiles, "Anytime blue eyes, anytime. Now get to sleep. You have had a long day."

I look up and he kisses me, "I love you Clare."

"I love you too Eli." Today was crazy, but it was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! I will be continuing. But for all of you that read **I think I want to marry you** please message me idea for wedding dresses, because that's the scene coming next! 33

Eli's POV:

When I woke up, I felt something warm beside me. I looked down to find Clare Edwards curled up tight in my side. Or should I say my Clare? Because I guess now it's technically true.

I can't believe I finally told her I loved her. It just slipped, but I still want to kick KC's ass. How dare he hurt her? But now she was mine, so sucks for him.

Clare starts to stir, "Eli?"

I kiss her cute nose, "Good morning beautiful."

She smiles, "Good morning. Last night was crazy."

I hope she didn't change her mind about me, "Are you okay? Do you still love me?"

She blushed, "Of course, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. But I don't want to go to school Monday."

"Why not?" I ask her.

Her face drops, "KC."

I kiss her lips, "Screw KC. He's an ass; do you want me to beat him up?"

She giggles, "I would love that, but no. I want you to hold me and make me feel better."

I smiled at the thought, "I can do that. So do you want to do something today?"

She shakes her head, "Can we just stay here?"

I nod, "Sure, I'll order us some food and we can watch DVDs all day long."

She leaned up to kiss my cheek, "Thank you."

We just lay there for a few more moments, until Clare speaks up again, "Eli can you let me go, I have to pee."

I chuckle and release her. She skips off to the bathroom and say, "Your too cute Edwards."

As she leaves, I reach for her phone (it's closest to me, and she won't care) to call for food. I dial the Dot's number and the phone goes off. It's an alert text:

_**7 new text messages from KC**_

I dismiss it and look at the next message:

_** 3 new voice mails from KC**_

Damn, obsessive much. For a guy with a girlfriend, he sure texted Clare a lot. Clare comes back, looking fresh, with her big blue eyes just glowing. But she sees I have her phone and looks at me, "Did you order the food?"

I shake my head, "I was going to, but KC texted you 7 times and called you 3 times."

She frowns slightly, "What did he say?"

I look at her funny, "Clare I didn't read them."

She shrugs, "You could have, I have nothing to hide from you. Will you read them to me?"

I nod and reach the texts, she lays her head on my shoulder, "Okay, the first few just say call me, one says text me, one says I just want to know you okay, and a few say I'm sorry."

She nods, "Can you block the number?"

I smile, "Are you sure?"

She nods a second time, "Yeah, I don't want to hear from him anymore. I don't need his apologizes."

I kiss her lightly and block the number, "He won't be bothering you anymore baby."

She smiles, "Thank you. Can you do me one more favor?"

I nod, "Name it babe."

She looks pretty damn happy, "Can you order that food? I'm starving."

I kiss her cheeks, "Sure thing."

I dial the dot number, "Hey Peter, can I get a cheeseburger with fries and a" I mouth at Clare, "What do you want?"

She mouths back, "Whatever you're having"

I nod, "Make that two of those."

"Sure thing dude, it will be twenty minutes." He says.

"Thanks man." And I hang up. I like Peter, he's cool. We got to be friends when Clare introduced us a while back.

"Twenty minutes," I tell her.

"So what do you want to do until then?" She asks.

I get an idea, "Well we can start the movie, but first we both need to change something."

She looks confused, "What?"

I smirk, "Our face range relationship status."

She giggles, "Now who's the cute one? Awww Eli!"

I roll my eyes and bring my laptop to the bed with us. First I change mine and hand it to Clare, as she changes hers, "There. Done."

I shake my head, "Not yet my dear."  
She again looks confused as I pull out my phone and turn on the camera, "Smile." I say as I take a picture of me kissing her.

"Eli!" She squeals after I take it. She grabs the phone, but smiles when she sees the picture, we both look blissful, "It's cute." She states.

I smirk, "Good, it's going to be my new profile picture."

She rolls her eyes at me, "Why do you have to be kissing me in it?"

I chuckle, "Because, it shows everyone your mine and I'm yours."

She just blushes, "Well I want to change my picture too, but could we go with a more modest one for mine?"

I shrug, "Smile blue eyes."

She shyly smiles as I kiss her cheek in the picture, "I love it." She says. I get them both uploaded and set as out pictures when the food comes.

"Eli, can I barrow a pair of sweats?" She asks me.

I nod and throw her a pair from my drawer. She pulls them on as I get the food from Peter. We sit down in the living room and I turn on the TV. I start scrolling through movies and Clare finds one she likes, "Let's watch Valentine's Day!"

I roll my eyes, "Fine."

I dish us out some food and she scoots close to me. I put an arm around her and we settle together, "I'm glad your mine Eli." She states.

I smile and kiss her softly, "For once I'm glad KC is too stupid for his own good."

She giggles, "Me too."

I love this blue eyed girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry to disappoint some, but please read this, it's important. I have started a role playing Clare Edwards blog and we are looking for people in our role playing family, we have an Adam and I think and Alli, not sure if we have an Eli, Adam told someone we did, but I haven't heard anything. We still need a KC, Jenna, Holly J, Sav, Declan, Fiona, and Fitz, so if you make a role playing blog for one of them, message it to me, and we will go from there!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I know I mentioned I am doing a role playing Clare Edwards blog. I currently have a stable Adam, and I promised someone Alli, Bianca, Jenna, and Holly J, but I never heard back from any of you, so claim your spots, or I'm giving them away. It's a big commitment and we would like for you to be available online on most nights, that way it's active. WE STILL NEED AN ELI, but if you want the job, we really want a guy to do it, but if you are a girl DO NOT TELL US WHAT GENDER YOU ARE and we will take you. If you want to be any other character, or our Eli, create a blog and message me at missblueeyedclare. tumblr. Com

Clare's POV:

It was Monday. Shit. Everyone knew KC dumped me for an upgrade. Don't get me wrong, I love Eli, but I just don't want to face everyone.

On the plus side, people thought Eli and I were cute together. We got tons of comments on our facerange pages. Eli loved the attention. I don't know why, but it made him feel proud or something.

I hadn't left Eli's house since Friday, so he had to take me to my house Monday before school for clothes. We spent the whole weekend hanging out and laying low at his house. It was truly perfect, just being with him.

When we got to my house, Eli laced his fingers around mine as we walked up to my room, "Babe where are your parents?" Eli asked as we walked into an empty house.

I shrugged, "Work I guess? I don't know."

When we got to my room, I grabbed a floral dress and some leggings. Eli sat in my room as I changed in the bathroom. When I had my clothes on, I opened the door and let Eli in the bathroom with him. It's not like I needed to hide while I did my hair and makeup.

Eli just sat on the counter and observed me. As I finished up my hair, I smirked at him, "If you stare at me any longer, you're going to burn a hole in my face."

He chuckled, "I can't help it if you're beautiful."

I roll my eyes, and pull him by his tie back to his car, "Feisty miss blue eyes?" He smirks.

I just giggle and he opens my door, "Why thank you Goldsworthy."

Eli smiled, "Your welcome Edwards."

The ride goes by too quickly, and soon we are standing in front of Degrassi. Everyone stares at us, but Eli makes me feel better. He intertwines our fingers and whispers in my ear, "Breath blue. Just breathe. It's gonna be okay."

I turn a give him an unexpected kiss. He wastes no time in kissing me back. But I pull away because of the no PDA rule. What a stupid rule at a hormonal high school.

My happy Eli thoughts are immediately destroyed when I see KC coming towards me with Jenna wrapped around him, "Hey Clare bear!" She says in her annoying cheer voice.

Eli tightens his grip on my hand and snarls at KC, "Screw you Jenna." I scoff.

KC and Jenna look horrified and Eli chuckles, "Clare? I thought we were cool, you have Eli now."

I roll my eyes, "I do, and I am lucky. But that doesn't make it okay for you to be a hoe who was supposedly my 'friend'. You really think I can just forgive and forget."

KC steps in, "Don't talk to her like that. Clare forgiving is what Christians do. Eli is bad for you! You're losing your faith every second! Next thing you know you too will be banging in front of the gym!"

Eli immediately drops my hand and punches KC in the jaw. Normally I would freak out, but the asshole deserved it. Jenna crouched down next to him, but KC pushed her off, "What the hell dude!"

Eli kicked him in his err- area, "Don't you ever talk like that to Clare. She was nothing but good to you. And what do you do? You shove your dumb jock head up a hoe's ass. So don't tell her how bad I am. Cause you should go get your head checked, and possibly your balls."

I whisper, "Like he had any to start with."

Eli smiles and kisses me hard. KC and Jenna gasp. Eli and I break apart, both of us smiling. We walk off as I yell, "Go to hell!"

Eli puts an arm around me and flips them off with his free arm. I snuggle close to him as I see Adam. Adam jogs up to us, "Looks like you too made quiet a scene. Care to share?"

I giggle and loop my arm through Adam's, "Lunch at the Dot? We'll tell you everything."

He nods as we all walk into the school. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. As long as I had my misfits.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! Please keep them coming. And be sure to follow my Clare role playing tumblr blog missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out the spaces between .tumblr. com) We still need a Holly J, Anya, Chantay, KC, Sav, Declan, Drew, Bianca, Owen, and many old characters are available!

Eli's POV:

Damn my Clare was good today. She just told Jenna and KC off. Seeing us together now, I wonder how I had so much will power not to kiss her all morning. But now that we had taken care of the KC Jenna thing, we were standing in front of Clare's first period class.

"Well I guess I should get to class…." I state.

Clare sighs, "I guess so."

I smile, "You were pretty kick ass this morning."

Clare's eyes fill with happiness, "You really think so?"

I nod, "Hell yeah, it was actually pretty damn sexy."

Clare smirked, "So I'm sexy huh?"

Clare stepped closer to me, and I took both her hands, intertwining our fingers, "Mm hm. Very sexy actually?"

Clare raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I roll my eyes and capture her lips with mine. Clare gasps in my mouth, but returns the kiss. Suddenly, I hear someone clear there throat behind us. Adam. Damn him, "Dude what the hell!"

Adam chuckles, "Better me than Simpson, I don't think he's ever going to get off our asses with the PDA thing."

Clare blushes, "I'm going to class, I'll see you boys at lunch?"

Adam nods, and I speak, "Meet us by Morty."

Clare nods, and turns to go to class, but I catch her wrist, "Forgetting _something blue eyes?"_

Clare looks confused, "A kiss baby." I tell her.

She blushes, "Of course Goldsworthy." And she leans to kiss my lips, but kisses my cheek!

I glare at her, "I will make you pay for that Edwards."

She giggles, "Can't wait." And she walks into class. I swear she swayed her hips a bit more than usual.

888888

When lunch finally rolled around, Adam and I were at Morty, waiting for Clare. She was taking forever so I texted her:

_Where are you Blue? – Love E_

She texted back a minute later:

_I'm coming out, I had to talk to my teacher and get some extra credit- Love you 2 C_

I rolled my eyes as she came up to Morty, "Sorry I'm late guys."

Adam rolled it off and got in the car. But not me, "What could Saint Clare need extra credit in?"

She blushed, "I'd rather not explain."

I raised an eyebrow, "Come on Clare, tell me."

She looked at the ground, "Sex Ed."

I started laughing, "And why exactly do you need extra credit in sex ed?"

Clare mumbles, "I'm no good at it, it just doesn't make sense."

I smirk, "And what's you extra credit project Miss Saint Clare?"

"A few work sheets on the female and male reproductive systems." She whispers.

I laugh, "Clare I can help you out with those."

She smacks my arm, "Not happening!"

I roll my eyes, "Not in a sexual way. And I thought you were a Saint."

She blushes, "Alright, I would appreciate it."

Adam rolls down the window, "I hate to break it to you love birds, but either get your asses in the car, or we won't be getting back on time."

I glare at him and open Clare's door, "Ma lady."

She giggles, "Thank you."

8888888

"So tell me what happened this morning." Adam says as we are eating lunch.

Clare starts giggling and I try to hold in my laughter as I put an arm around her, "Well my girl here told off KC for being a jackass and Jenna for being a hoe."

Clare looked at me, "I did not call Jenna nor KC those things."

I roll my eyes, "So I embellished a little. But she totally told them off."

Adam's eyes widened, "Really?"

Clare blushed, but nodded, "Well it's not like they didn't deserve it."

Adam smiled, "I'm proud of you Clare, KC is a bastard."

I bumped his fist, "Agreed."

Just as I said that, Fiona Coyne walked in the door, and Adam's jaw dropped, "You okay there machismo?" I asked him.

He regained his composure, "What are you talking about?"

Clare spoke up, "Adam do you like her?" She said gesturing to Fiona.

Adam blushed, "Well….. It's possible."

I smirk, "Explain."

He explained, "Well she did this food drive thing with me and Drew, and Drew and I sorta fell for her. There was this big misunderstanding, but all and all, Drew told me to go for even though he liked her, but the point is, I like her, and she just might like me back. But I don't know, we haven't spoken much since the whole ordeal."

Clare smiled, "Well why don't you ask her to sit with us, she looks awfully lonely?"

Adam smiles, "Would you guys mind?"

I shake my head, "It's cool dude, go get your girl."

Adam stands up, "I'll be right back."

I chuckle and pull Clare close, "Little machismo is growing up."

Clare sighs and leans her head on my shoulder, "We all are." But for once, she sounded perfectly content.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys! Be sure to follow my Clare roll playing blog we still need characters! missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com) Conner, Dave, Wesley, Anya, Holly J, Declan, Darcy

Clare's POV:

I can't believe Adam like Fiona! That's so cute! In a selfish way I would be glad if he got a girlfriend, so he wouldn't be lonely if Eli and I just hung out sometimes. But also, we could double date, and Adam would be all and all happier.

We were at the Dot and Adam was talking to Fiona while Eli and I were trying to hear what they were saying. But eventually, Adam came over with Fiona, "Hey guys, this is Fiona. Fiona, this is Eli and Clare." Adam says.

Fiona smiled and waved, "Hey guys, are you sure it's okay I join you?"

Eli smiled, "Of course, take a seat."

Adam, being Adam, pull out the chair for her, and she thanked him. I spoke up, "So Fiona, tell us about yourself."

She decided to open up a bit, "Well I first moved to Degrassi last year. I didn't really like it too much, I had some issues. But anyway, I moved back to New York for like a month, but I got into some bad stuff and long story short I'm back."

No one pressed on the subject, but I must say I was curious, "Well I know Adam for one is glad your back."

She blushed a little, but Adam took her hand, "Can I talk to you outside Fi?" She nodded and as they walked out, Eli gave Adam a thumbs up.

"What is he doing?" I asked Eli.

Eli rolled his eyes, "He's asking her out baby."

I smiled wide, "Really!"

Eli chuckled, "Of course, or he would have stayed in here. So what do you think about her."

"Well she's really pretty. And she seems nice." I say.

Eli nods, "I think she would be just what Adam needs."

Eli nods as they come back in. Both of them were blushing like six year olds and holding hands. It was too cute!

They came to the table, "So are you guys ready to get back to school?" Adam asked, refusing to look at either of us.

Eli tried to hold in his laughter as he drank his water, but I rolled my eyes, grabbing Eli, "Let's go."

88888

When we get back to school, Eli gives me a lingering kiss before we go to class. After we break for air, Adam gives Fiona a slightly awkward peck. Fiona waves and blushes as she goes to class. Adam starts to walk off, but Eli catches him, "I don't think so machismo. Come on, we're gonna go for a drive."

I shoot Eli a look, "Blue, come on, it's just English. We can afford to skip. But you can stay if you want?"

I look at Degrassi than back at my best friends, "Fine. Let's go."

8888888888

When we arrive at our place (The abandoned Church) Eli pulls blushing Adam out of the car. We walk up to the steps and sit down, me on Eli's lap, "So talk dude." Eli demands.

Adam looks down, "What are you talking about?"

I giggle, "Adam just tell us how it happened, we're freaking out here!"

Adam smiles, "She likes me. I asked her if she would want to go out Saturday and she said yes. But here is where I ask you for a favor."

Eli raises an eyebrow, "What can we do for you dude?"

"Well Fiona had some well problems with her last boyfriend. I can't really explain it to you, I promised not to. But the point is, she would be way more comfortable if we double dated?" He asks, sheepishly.

I practically jump in Eli's lap, "Really! Yay! This will be awesome!"

Eli chuckles and holds my hips down, "Relax baby. Sure dude, tell Fiona we're in."

Adam smiles, "Thanks man. I really appreciate it."

I smile and shift to hug Adam, "I'm glad you're happy."

He smiles back as we release, "Me too. Thanks guys."


	7. Chapter 7

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I will be on vacation for the next week and a half, and sadly won't have access to word. I feel terrible! But on the positive side, I will have my ipad, so I will be around on my tumblr, just no updates. But if you want to chat or read my role playing, let me know:

Personal: degrassibear. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)

Role Playing: missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)


	8. Chapter 8

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I will be on vacation for the next week and a half, and sadly won't have access to word. I feel terrible! But on the positive side, I will have my ipad, so I will be around on my tumblr, just no updates. But if you want to chat or read my role playing, let me know:

Personal: degrassibear. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)

Role Playing: missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Everyone! I'm back! I hope you guys didn't lose interest while I was gone! I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

Uhhhhhh double date night. Don't get me wrong, I love machismo, no homo. But, I can't be my sexy romantic self with him and Fiona around. But I will try to have fun, for Clare of course.

When I pull up to Clare's house, I text her. I would come in, but we are late, and her parents always grill me about where we are going and how long for like half an hour when we go out:

_**Baby I'm here, come out and don't forget your pretty blue eyes and perfect personality. Love you- E**_

__Clare texts me back:

_**You're such a sweet talker. Love you too- C**_

__"Hey beautiful, you look great as always," I say as I kiss Clare's cheek.

Clare blushes, "Thank you. You look pretty good too Goldsworthy. Is that a new tie?"

I nod, "I decided to go for a color, silver seemed to count."

"Well I love it." Clare states.

8888888

Adam texted me earlier and informed me we are going to see 50 First Dates, it was a special showing tonight. Apparently Fiona thinks its sooooooooooo sweet. Puke. But Clare likes it to, so I will take it.

"Hey guys." Clare and I say in unison as we see Adam and Fiona.

"Hello." Fiona says.

"So are we ready?" Adam asks. He is totally blushing!

I raise an eyebrow, "Your not nervous, are you Adam?"

Adam gives me a death glare, "Of course not."

Fiona looks into Adam's eyes, "I think that's cute."

Clare giggles softly so they don't notice, "So shall we?" Clare asks gesturing to the door.

"We shall" Fiona says as she links arms with Adam.

Clare and I give them a head start as I whisper in her ear, "Are you sure we have to see such a chick flick?"

Clare nudges me, "Yes dummy. But if you be nice, maybe you won't have to watch the movie." Clare leaned up and brushed her lips over mine, then left me there stunned as she got in line for tickets. Damn.

When I catch up to them, Adam had already bought he and Fiona's tickets. Wow, little machismo is a gentlemen. I bought Clare and my tickets, and we all went to find seats. We went for the back, it was less crowded. Fiona and Adam sat in front of us, and Clare and I laughed. At least if the movie gets boring, we have a good show.

When the lights went down, I reached for Clare's hand. Clare gladly took it, but she grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm over her shoulders so she could snuggle into my chest, "Better?" I ask her.

Clare looks in my green eyes with her big blue orbs and gives me a puppy face, "I was cold."

I chuckle and kiss her cute head, "You're cute."

The movie starts and Clare tells me to shut up in the sweetest way possible, a kiss. The movie is pretty stupid in my opinion. But Clare is 'awwww'ing so at least she was enjoying it.

Fiona and Adam on the other hand look really into the movie. Adam keeps trying to make 'the move'. You all know what I'm talking about, the one where you yawn and put your arm around the girl. But anyway, Adam keeps trying, but every time, Fiona leans over to him and says something. Poor machismo.

Finally, Adam manages to get his arm around her. She looks at him and blushes. Clare almost jumps out of her seat, "They're so cute" She squeals.

I chuckle, "Relax Clare."

She glares at me, "How can you not think they are so cute!"

I roll my eyes, "They make a good couple blue but you don't need to scream about it."

Clare sticks her tongue out at me and pulls out of my grip. She sits up right in her seat and crosses her arms over her chest. Great, I pissed her off. I put my arm back around her, but she pushes it off, "I'm sorry Clare. Maybe it's a girl thing to be so excited?" I say.

Clare shrugs, "Maybe."

I take Clare's hands in mine and look in her blue eyes, "Don't be mad at me?" I give her a pouty face.

Clare sighs, "Only because you look cute when you pout."

I smirk and kiss her lips. She kisses me back until someone clears their throat behind me. I didn't think anyone was sitting there. We pull apart and I look over.

What the hell was he doing here!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, crazy week. But I'm here now, so here I go:

Clare's POV:

KC? What was he doing here? And without Jenna? I'm sure she wouldn't be happy about that; they are usually attached at the hip!

"Umm hey Clare…." KC says awkwardly.

I open my mouth, but Eli stops me, "What do you want?" He growls.

KC ignores him, "Clare, we need to talk."

I look at Eli and he looks at KC, "She isn't going anywhere with you."

KC squeezes his fists, "Back off emo boy, I need to talk to Clare. Now."

I look at Eli and his fists are clenched as well. I know Eli has a hard time keeping his temper, and I really don't want to make him upset, "KC, I'm done talking, I have nothing left to say to you."

KC throws his hands up in the air, "Damn it Clare!"

Eli stands up and steps up close to KC, "Don't you ever yell at her." He growls.

KC spits on him. Crap, Eli snaps. Eli punches KC in the jaw, sending him over two rows of chairs, "Eli!" I scream as KC gets up, stomping up the isles.

"Sorry Clare." Eli huffs as he punches KC in gut.

KC rolls over in pain, "Eli stop! He's had enough, let it go."

Eli looks at me with what looks like fear in his eyes, "I'm sorry Clare, I'm so sorry…" He whispers as he runs out.

"Eli!" I call out as I follow after him, but KC catches my arm, "Clare, I need to talk to you."

I look at him; he's pathetic, "Not now KC, you've done enough."

I run out, leaving KC behind me. I made a choice just then. I chose Eli.

88888888888888888

I had called Eli seven times and he wasn't picking up. I tried to going to his house, Adams house, the Dot, even Degrassi! Where could he be?

Finally, Eli answered his phone. I heard slight sniffling, "Eli….. Baby where are you?"

His voice cracks, "Clare… I'm sorry…..I tried to keep control, but after what he did to you… I'm sorry."

He was definitely crying, "Eli? Please, I'm not mad, tell me where you are"

He pauses, "I'm actually…. Well Clare I'm at the cemetery."

Oh no, I hope he wasn't at Julia's, I know this is awful to say, but I hate when he visits her. I'm not jealous, but he cries for days after he visits her, "….Are you visiting Julia?" I whisper.

He hesitates, "No. I'm at the cemetery close by where Adam lives. The one where my grandma was buried."

I sigh, Eli loved his grandma. She passed last year. They we're really close, when she was a teenager she had a short temper like Eli. Whenever he broke down, he came here, how could I not think of this, "I'm on my way, please don't leave." I say.

I hear Eli take in a breath, "Clare?"

"Yes?" I ask.

"Please hurry." He mutters before he hangs up the phone.

888888888888888888888

Since I can't drive, I run as fast as I can to the cemetery. Thankfully it isn't that far away. When I get there, Eli is easy to spot since he is the only person there. He has his face in his hands. Crap, he must be really upset. There is NOTHING Eli hates more than losing his temper.

I run over to him and sit down next to him, removing his face from his hands. Eli instantly wraps his arms around me, "Clare….baby I'm so, so sorry….."

I hold him tight to me, "Eli, I don't want you to worry about that. KC had it coming. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Eli looked into my eyes, "You mean it Clare?"

I nod, "Eli, I love you. It's okay. Really."

Eli takes me into a quick, but very passionate kiss, "You're wonderful."

I smile and wipe away one of his little tears, "So are you, Eli."

Eli looks down at the grave we are sitting by, "I miss her, a lot."

I nod, "I know, I hate that you don't have her to talk to."

Eli frowns slightly, "I wish she got to see us get together, she love you, you know."

I smile a little, "Did she really?"

Eli smiled and nodded, "She did. And she knew how much I loved you."

I got a little curious, "How long, have you loved me?"

Eli smiled and chuckled lightly, "Since you and KC started dating last year. I mean I always liked you, but when you and KC kissed, it's like this jealous sicko too over my life."

Eli blushed a little as I pecked his cheek, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too Blue."

I pull on his jacket, "Do you need time, or shall we go?"

He looks down at the grave, kisses his hand, and presses it to the grave, "Nice talking to you." He whispers before looking at me, "Let's go."

Eli and I hold hands as we walk to his car, "Are you okay to drive?" I ask.

Eli rolls his eyes, "I'm fine Clare. So where to my lady? Your place or mine?"

I think for a second, "Hmmm depends, can I sleep over?"

Eli smiles wide, "I would love that."

88888888888888

When we get to his house, we greet his parents before going up to his room. I love his room now that it is clean, it's nice. "So can I barrow some pajamas?" I ask.

He nods and digs through his drawers until he pulls out a black button up, "I think this would look nice…." He says, looking me up and down.

I blush, "Are you serious?"

He looks at me with puppy dog eyes, "Please? Just try it on."

I sigh and take the shirt from him, "Thank you!" He calls from the bedroom as I change. When I come out, his jaw drops, "Damn Clare, you look great."

I blush as I crawl in under his covers, "Ya coming?"

Eli smirks as he strips to his boxers and joins me in bed, "Goodnight Clare, I love you."

I smile and kiss him, "I love you too." But for some reason, I can't help but wonder….what did KC want?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! So I just saw the new Degrassi commercial, and honestly, it doesn't bother me. I have tons of faith in Eli and Clare and I know they will get through whatever happens. So anyway, I just posted a new two shot called Come Back, check it out! Don't forget to review! Oh and for all of you that read The Unexpected, I decided to keep working on that one! Soo review that too! I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

KC wouldn't leave Clare alone. Damn it, everywhere we went, KC was around the corner waiting for her. What did he want?

I think Clare was starting to get curious herself. She was constantly 'wondering' whatever KC could possibly want. I hate to say it, but she was driving me crazy. Don't get me wrong, I love Clare, but I was not aware this would become me, Clare, and KC's relationship.

Before school, I kissed Clare goodbye at her locker, and lucky for me, she didn't notice the note I took off of it as we kissed, "Love you Clare." I say as I walk to class.

She catches me by my collar and pulls me back, "Love you too baby."

I watch her sway her hips as she walked away. For a Church girl, she had the whole 'seductive without even trying' thing down very well. But anyway, I am dying to read this note. I uncrumple it, and it reads:

_ Clare, why won't you talk to me? I know you're mad, but I figured you of all people would be willing to forgive. What do they teach you in that Church anyways? Clare, we need to talk. If you care about me at all in the slightest, meet me after class behind the gym. Please Clare…_

Oh yeah, KC was going to get a visit, but not from my Blue Eyed Angel. From me. Does this guy not know the meaning of the word NO? Well, he's going to find out, when my first meets his face.

Now how do I get Clare home without her knowing? I can't tell her, because she would never approve of this.

I look up and see Sav walking down the halls. Sav that can drive! I jog up to him, "Sav my good man. How have you been?"

He looks confused, "Good. How about you?"

"Not so great. Listen, Clare needs a ride to my place after school, I have…..a project! Yeah, I need to do a project after school." I say.

Sav thinks it over for a second before nodding, understandingly, "Alright, I can take her."

I smile, "Thanks man, I owe you."

Sav rolls his eyes, "Tell me something I don't know man."

888888888888

Classes were hard to get through today, they were way too long. When I went into English, I was a little nervous about facing Clare. I know she won't be excited about me ditching her. I hope she doesn't ask too many questions.

I see Clare walk in, and I give her a big smile, "Hey baby."

Clare sat down, "Hey Eli."

I grab one of her hands under the desk. Stupid no PDA rule, "Listen Clare, I have to finish up a chemistry lab after school, and I might be a while, so Sav will be driving you back to my house. Okay?"

Clare's face drops, "Oh…alright, thanks."

I hate making Clare upset. I lean down and kiss her hand, "I'm sorry baby. But if I don't do this lab well, I'm going to fail the class. I won't be gone too long."

She perks up a little bit, "Okay. I can deal with that."

I smile, "I love you Clare."

She smiles back, "I love you too."

88888888

"So you'll be home soon?" Clare asks as I walk her to Sav's car.

I nod, "Soon as possible. I promise."

Clare leaned up and puckered her lips. She was so cute; I took a second just to look at her. But I hate to keep her waiting, so I planted my lips on hers and she smiled in the kiss.

When we broke apart, I brushed the hair out of her face, "I love you Clare."

"I love you too Eli."

888888888888

I walked around the gym to find KC pacing nervously, "Hey jock strap." I spit out.

KC turns around to see me. He instantly clenches his fists, "Clare sent a messenger huh?"

I shake my head, "I like Clare wants to come within a hundred feet of you ever again. You're dead to her."

KC rolls his head around, "Why are you here?"

I smirk, "To make sure you and me understand," I walk up to him and poke his chest, "You. Never. Talk. To. Clare. Again. Got it?"

He had it. KC's fist hit my jaw and all hell broke loose. I got up from the ground and hit him in the nose. KC got up and shoved me into the gym wall. He threw his fist at my face, but I dodged it and got away from him so I could hit again, low blow. KC was on the ground so I took the opportunity to hit him in the face, many times. I was doing pretty well until I heard a voice behind me, "Eli?"

Oh crap.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Thank you so very much for all the amazing reviews! Seriously! You guys are the best ! ! ! ! Anyway, I need some Ideas of what you want in this story! Seriously! I ask for them a lot, but I don't get them, so please please please give me ideas! I love you guys! Don't forget to review! They make me smile! 3333

Eli's POV:  
Shit. Simpson. I would recognize his fun crushing voice anywhere, "Eli?"

I get off of KC as quickly as possible, "Mr. Simpson! Hey sir. How may I help you?" I ask, trying to suck up.

He raises an eyebrow, "You're quite the trouble maker Mr. Goldsworthy. Don't cause too much trouble while you're suspended."

Shit! Clare is going to freak out, "Suspended! Sir, that's hardly fair! The dude jumped me…."

Simpson cut me off, "Hey, I don't care who started it. Both of you one week suspension."

"But sir- I" I started

"Uh, uh. Don't make it two weeks." Simpson said as he walked away.

Shit. I'm screwed.

88888888

Clare and I were eating pizza on the couch when I decided to tell her. I got her extra stuffed crust to suck up a bit. Clare was smiling as she bit her pizza when she looked over at my untouched plate, "Not hungry?" She asked.

I take in a deep breath, "Clare, I have to tell you something… You won't like it…"

She gives me a nervous look, "Eli… Tell me. I'll try not to be mad."

I nod, "Well I guess that's all I can ask from you. Clare do you remember this morning when I kissed you in front of your locker?"

"Yeah?" She looks terribly confused.

"Well there was a note, on your locker, from KC. I grabbed it while we were kissing…" I admit.

Clare's eyes lit with anger, "You did what? Why would you do that!"

I shrug nervously, "I didn't want you to talk to him. Clare what if he wanted you back?"

"I would have calmly turned him down, not invaded his privacy!" She screamed at me.

"Clare I was trying to protect you! He hit me first okay!" Oh shit.

Her eyes widened, "You guys fought too!"

I nodded, "I'm sorry Clare…"

She got up, and looked down at me, "Goodbye Eli."

And she walked out the door. Damn it!

8888888888888888

I had to find her. I couldn't let her be upset, or worse. Go back to KC. But I don't know where she would have gone! I mean home for her was rough, but she might have gone there. I know she would never ask Alli for help, she had pride, even if she wouldn't admit it. Maybe to Adam's house? No, that would worry him, she wouldn't want that.

I decided to try her house first. Now the question, was try to door, or do the window? Clare showed me an easy way into her window when we were in Jr. High. I stopped using the door ever since, it was easier to avoid her parents.

I found the large tree and climbed to the top. I hope Clare let's me in when I get up, or she might push me off the tree. That wouldn't end well.

I got to the top. Clare's light was on, so she must be home. I tapped on the window three times. Clare's steps became louder as she walked to the window. When Clare opened the window and saw me, I saw her eyes, swollen and red. Great. Just great.

"Go away." She hissed at me, as she opened the window.

She started to shut the window, but I caught her arm, "Five minutes. Please?"

She thought it over, but ended up nodding, "Five minutes. Go."

I smiled and climbed into her window, "Clare, KC broke your heart. You can't expect me to just sit by and let him worm his way back in. Not after what he did…"

"But I need you to trust me enough to handle it myself. Or at least be honest with me." She argued. At least she wasn't yelling.

I sigh, "I know Clare. I know I screwed up. I know I let you down. But that guy, he's a physco."

"And how can I trust you now? I mean you didn't even tell me! I wouldn't have been mad if you didn't want us to talk, but you could have told me." She started to pace.

I sit on her bed, "Please Clare, I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She stops in her tracks, "I can see your sorry Eli. But Eli, I don't know…"

I smirked, "So you have to forgive me!"

She tried to hide her blush as she looked in my eyes, "Why should I?"

"Well I don't know…" And I kissed her. Hard. I poked my tongue in her mouth as she gripped my hair. I honestly loved to kiss Clare when she was angry. All her hot anger is poured into the kiss. It's quite sexy.

Our tongues where battling as she broke the kiss, "Damn you Goldsworthy."

I smirk as I hold her tight to me on the bed, "Miss Saint Clare cursing little ol me? Call Jesus Club!"

She hit me in the chest, hard, "Shut up!"

I clutched my chest, damn that hurt, "Ouch!"

Clare yawned as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist, tightly. We both inhaled each other, "No more lies okay?" She asks me.

I nod and kiss her forehead, "I can't promise you no more lies forever, but I can promise to try?"

She smiles, "Good enough for me, as long as you try."

I yawn as I try to smile, "I'm exhausted."

She nods, "Me too."

I look around her room, "It's been a long time since I've been here."

She nods in agreement, "I know, after my parents started fighting, people stopped coming over, well I stopped inviting them. Your house was like my safe haven."

I smile, knowing she needs me, "I'm always here Clare. Even if we fight, I'll never shut the door in your face."

"Thank you Eli." She said.

I stand up and pull her up with me, "Let's go home."

She raises an eyebrow, "Home huh?"  
I nod, "What's mine is yours."

Clare and I start to leave as my phone buzzes. Clare giggles and snatches it from my back pocket, "Eli, who the hell is Cassandra?"


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! I am so sorry I am a slow updater. I promise to try to get better at that! I should be updating one more story tonight, the stripper and the photographer. If you haven't read it, check it out! I love you guys and once again, I'm sorry for being so flaky lately! I will get better. I love you guys!

Clare's POV:

When I found Eli had a text from a girl named Cassandra, all I could think was he was cheating on me. I mean what else could it be? He doesn't have a sister. Or at least not one I am aware of.

"Eli who the hell is Cassandra!" I questioned.

Eli started laughing. Laughing! "It's not funny!" I yelled.

Eli rolled his eyes, "Who do you think?"

I glared at him, "The other women?"

He laughed even harder. Eli tried to hug me, but I shoved him off. He put his hands up in defense, "Cassandra is my cousin Clare."

I blushed, oops, "Oh."

Eli pulled me into his chest and I buried my face in him, "I'm sorry."

He squeezed me tighter, "You thought I was cheating on you huh? I'm not stupid Clare, I would never."

I pull my head from his chest and kiss his lips, "Good to know."

Eli opens his text message, "She just says hey, no big deal."

I blush, "Sorry, I guess I get paranoid after Jenna."

"Clare, I would never, ever cheat on you." He states.

"I know, you're too wonderful."

88888888888888

Eli took me out to go see a movie as an unneeded apology. It was sweet how he felt bad for worrying me.

I decided to dress up a little. It never kills to look nice. I wore a white button blouse and a black skirt with white leggings and pink flats.

I came out of the bathroom, and Eli smiled. He kissed my cheek, "You look wonderful."

I blushed to match my shoes, "You look really nice too."

He smirked, "Pshh, I know I'm sexy."

I giggled, "Way to ruin it." I grabbed his wrist and we walked out the door.

, , , , , , , , ,

"So what movie do you want to see?" Eli asked as we stood in front of the ticket counter.

I smirked, "No string attached?"

His eyes widened, "Seriously?"

I nodded. I really wanted to see it, but I knew Eli had a fake ID.

He looked skeptical, "You know the movie is about sex right?"

Again, I nod, "Just because I believe in waiting, doesn't mean I can't watch a movie about friends having sex."

Eli nodded, "Fine," He leaned to whisper in my ear, "But if you get horny, I blame you."

"Eli!"

, , , , , , , , , , , ,

When we went home, I refused to admit it, but the movie had me a little hot and bothered. I hopped into the shower and cooled off a bit.

When I came out, I changed into one of Eli's tee shirts and a pair of his boxers.

We curled up in his bed, but when I looked at the clock, it was only nine thirty. I felt my tummy rumble, and I think Eli did too, "Clare, you alright there?"

I nodded, "I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes and crawled out of bed, walking to the door. I sat up in bed, "Where are you going?"

He smiled, "To fix us a little snack. Just relax and try not to fall asleep." Eli wondered out of the room.

, , , , , , , , , ,

I waited for ten minutes before Eli opened the door, He had a platter in his hand, but it was covered so I couldn't tell what it was exactly.

Eli sat down next to me on the bed. We both sat cross-legged across from each other.

Eli lifted the tray cover and revealed a platter of pop tarts, hot pockets and strawberries. I smiled, all my child hood favorites, "I take it you like it?" Eli asked.

I nodded and pulled him to me for a kiss, "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it." He says.

"Thank you." I thank him.

Eli picks up a strawberry, "Open up babe."

I blush and open my mouth, biting down before the top. When I finish my strawberry, I reach for a hot pocket, but Eli intercepts it, "Don't ruin my fun."

I giggle, "Fine." I open my mouth and Eli pushes the hot pocket in my mouth. Ouch! It was hot. I spit it out on his bed, "Hot!"

Eli chuckles and flicks the spit out piece in the trash, "So sorry."

Eli blew on the hot pocket for a minute. When it was cooled down, he brought it back up to my lips and I opened my mouth. It tasted really good, "Mmmm."

"Is it good?" He asked.

I nod, "Very. Do you want a bite?"

He gives me the puppy dog face, "Feed me? I'm weak."

I giggle, but bring the cooled hot pocket to his pale lips. Eli took a bite and released the hot pocket, "Delicious, kind of like you." He smirked.

I blushed a deep red, "You have quite a way with words Elijah."

Eli smirked, "Keep saying my full name and it will be more than words. You make my name sound so sexy."

"Oh really?" I question.

He nods, "Mm hmm, it makes me wonder what it would sound like if I made you scream it." He trailed off, but I smacked his shoulder.

"Don't go getting sexual!" I smirk.

Eli rolled his eyes and moved the plate from us, "We should get some sleep."

I nodded and we cuddled up together, "Good night."

"Good night." He pecked my lips.

I heard something and as I was about the sit up someone opened the door, "Oh Goodness! Sorry!"

All I could think was crap.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! So I am excited to inform you guys that I will be posting new stories next week! But that also means the ending of stories, so please don't hate me. I will be ending I Think I Want To Marry You, and Baby Anyone, which will have a sequel. But the squeal is not what I'm talking about, that will go up in two weeks probably. Hopefully two new stories will go up next week, maybe one depending on my time. I really hope you guys like this story, and please review because I am two away from 70! So let's get there, shall we? I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

Dammit Adam! I hate that he can fake a voice just like my mom! He totally ruined my moment with Clare! Adam chuckled and walked into the room, sitting on my desk chair, "Having fun you two?"

Clare blushed and scooted away from me a bit in bed, causing me to frown. I will forever kick myself for giving Adam a key if he needed a place to crash. Adam chuckled, "Did I interrupt something?"

Clare blushed and I glared at him as I said, "Yes." And she said, "No."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Whatever, dude can I crash on the couch? My mom is being a bitch."

I nod, not pressing on the subject, Adam hates that, "Sure, go for it."

Adam smiles, "Sick, you two please try not to get too loud up here."

Clare turned bright red and dove under the covers, Adam started walking out of the room but not before I could yell, "Way to go man, you had to embarrass her."

Adam shuts the door and I move the covers off of Clare. She is the color of a tomato. But she looks really cute.

Anyway, I curl her up in my arms and start to kiss Clare's red face. Her natural pale begins to return and I know she feels a little bit better now, "You okay?" I ask her.

She nods, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little embarrassed, does Adam think we're having sex?"

I shrug, "I never said we have but he never asked, so maybe."

Clare sighs, "Could you- I mean- like- maybe could you tell him- we aren't? I'm sorry, I don't want to like ruin your credit, but I really don't want him to think of me like that."

I nod and kiss her head, pulling Clare tight to my chest, "Of course Clare. I don't want him thinking anything you don't like."

Clare smiles wide, "Maybe one day he can think it and it will be true."

My mouth dropped and Clare just laid back down, pulling me with her. I was still gawking at her and she blushed, "I can't believe I said that."

Embarrassed Clare was back. I kissed her red cheeks, "It was kind of hot Clare. Relax; you have no reason to be embarrassed with me."

Her face lit up, "Really? You liked that."

I nodded eagerly, "Yes. A lot."

She blushed even deeper, "Well maybe we could experiment on some things?"

No way. Someone pinch me, because I am dreaming, "Clare, are you saying you want to…."

Clare giggled a bit but leaned up and whispered in my ear, "I want you to touch me Eli, and I want to touch you."

I groaned, "Please don't play with me Clare, this is not funny."

She shook her head, "No games, but no sex, just a little touching."

I raised an eyebrow, "Just a little touching?"

She nodded her head eagerly, "Please."

I smiled, not a smirk, but a huge smile, "Are you sure?"

Again, she nodded, "Positive, I want you to touch me. But we have to be quite."

Now I smirked, "Well come here, that is if you really want me to touch you?"

Clare jumped into my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist, rubbing herself against me, "Touch. Me."

I moaned and started kissing her as her fingers wrapped in my hair. This was going to be good.

, , , , , , ,

I woke up to Clare's half naked body next to mine. She had a small grin on her face and a blush that matched her pink bra and matching panties. Last night was damn wonderful. She let me grope her boobs and finger her, but underwear hand to stay on, she wouldn't even let me take off her panties, I had to move them to the side so I could finger her. But she gave me a really good hand job; she just sat reverse cowgirl style on my stomach so she could keep her hand in my boxers, to avoid taking them off. Not that I mind, she has boundaries and I will respect them, always.

Clare's blue eyes slowly opened and I smiled at her gorgeous face. She smiled back at me and threw one of her legs over my lap so she could sit on it. I smirked as I sat up against the head board and rested my hands cupping her butt. She blushed, "Last night was so good, thank you for making me … well yeah."

I smirked, "Well yeah? Clare that better have been the best orgasm you have ever had."

She dropped her head, "The only orgasm I have ever had."

I pushed her face up gently and looked in her eyes, "Good."

"So was it … I mean, did I do okay?" She asked, clearly wanting my approval.

I nodded eagerly, "You were great Clare, it's hard to believe you've never done that."

She giggle and placed a kiss to my chest, "I would do it again, but Adam's downstairs and he already texted me complaining about your winning."

I sighed, "Damn it Adam!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Who saw Degrassi tonight? Drew and Bianca! Eppppp! I think it's cute even though I never really liked Bianca, she showed a more human side tonight and I love it! So anyway, on with the story now, please never forget to leave a review! I love you all! So much!

Clare's POV:

Eli and I were sitting in English class, smiling at each other when Adam came inside. He looked unusually happy. Eli decided to ask questions, "Why the happy face machismo?"

Adam blushed, like full on blushing blush, "I slept over at Fiona's condo!"

I giggled, "How was it?"

Adam's blush grew deeper, "Hot."

I rolled my eyes, "Ew! Adam!"

Eli chuckled and playfully covered my ears, "Details."

I pushed Eli off, "You guys are gross." I got up and left the table, but Eli called after me, "Love you!" This caused my own blush to take my face.

, , , , , , , ,

Eli and I came home later and we were currently up in his room doing "homework" well, we would do like two problems then we would make out, then we would repeat the cycle, it was quite fun actually.

"Clare, can I ask you a question?" Eli asked me.

I giggled, "You just did."

Eli rolls his eyes, "Ha, ha, you're so funny my little Clare bear."

I scowl at him, "I told you not to call me that."

"Seriously though, I want to run something by you." He says.

"Okay, what is it?" I'm really kind of curious now, he looks really serious.

Eli smiles, "How would you feel about going a road trip, you, me, Adam, Fiona, and anyone else you would like?"

I smiled widely, I love road trips! "Eli! I would love to!" I jumped into his arms and tried to kiss him but he pushed me away.

"I forgot one thing; we leave tomorrow so as much as I love kissing you, we need to pack." He informs me.

I pout, "Not even one kiss?"

Eli chuckles, "Just one"

A/N: Sorry for the super shortness! But the next chapter the road trip begins!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! So here it goes! The big road trip! I had to do a little research for this because I don't live in Canada, so please excuse me when I use wrong hotel names and stores. Honestly I don't even know if they have these in Canada, so please don't hold me to that. Anyways, please don't forget to **review and include anything you want to see happen on this road trip!** I want to make you guys happy, so let me know. I love all of you so much!

Eli's POV:

"Clare get up, we have to go." I nudged Clare, and she just ignored me.

"No." She grumbled. I don't blame her though, it is only four am. But we needed to get on the road. The drive to Pacific Rim National Park was two damn days and we still had a few chores to get done.

I nudged her sleeping body, "Please Clare, we have to go."

She shook her head, "Go away!"

I chuckled and kissed her face, "Baby, come on, get up."

"No!" She hit my arm. Hard.

"I'll have to go get the water bucket…" I joked.

Clare shot up out of bed, "I'm up!"

I kissed her forehead, "You look sexy with bed head."

"Thank you." She blushed as she hopped off to the bathroom.

She was too cute.

When Clare and I finished getting dressed, I made her some French toast, because she deserved it. She smiled when she watched me cook it, "You look hot in an apron."

I rolled my eyes, "You're cute."

"So are you." She mumbled.

I brought her and I a plate of French toast, "Eat up, you need energy."

She rolled her eyes and took a bite, "Delicious."

"Just like you." I smirked.

"Don't be a perv." She warned.

I look at her, "Clare I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to feel any pressure or obligation. I just want you to know so you don't freak out if you find something."

She raised an eyebrow, "Find what…?"

I drop my gaze from hers, "I packed a few condoms."

Her jaw dropped, "Oh umm Eli you know I'm waiting right?"

I nod, "Of course! I don't mean to make it feel like I'm pressuring you, but if anything were to happen or if another guy needed them or something, I don't want to have any pregnancies on the trip."

She smiles and pecks my cheek, "I believe you. No worries."

I smiled wide, proud to have her as mine.

"So what's the first stop?" Clare asked as we slid into Morty.

I responded, "We are picking up Adam and Fiona at Fiona's condo."

She nods, "Who else is coming?"

"Umm them Alli and Bianca and Drew." I state.

"What?" She shrieks.

I nod, "Adam and Drew are close and Bianca apologized to Adam, so she's coming along. Do you mind?"

"Alli might!" She screams.

Oops…. "Oh uh um….oops."

Clare shoves my side, "We have to go get her, she deserves to know."

I nod. The entire drive Clare refuses to even look at me. Great. We are off to a great start.

When we arrived at Alli's house, Clare hopped out of the car, "I'll be back." She huffed.

She ran up to Alli's doorstep and they hugged and squealed until Clare gave her a serious face. I watched them scream and argue for a few minutes until Alli went into her house and grabbed three big pink suite cases. At least she is still coming.

I got out of the car and took her bags, "Hi Alli."

She glared at me, "Whatever."

When I got back into the car, I reached for Clare's hand but she jerked it away. Ouch, I guess now I know how crappy that feels.

After we pick everyone up, we get going. Everyone was tired and would quit complaining about being hungry. So I decided to take up to Ihop.

When we arrived Adam groaned, "Finally! I have to pee let me out!" He ran out of the car with Fiona chasing after him.

"Thank God I can stop breathing in his air space." Alli complained as she shot Drew and Bianca a death glare.

Since they were making out, they didn't notice we were here until I honked the horn. Bianca grabbed Drew by his shirt, "Come on! We can get a booth!"

Clare turned to get out, but I gently reached for her shoulder, "Please, wait."

She sat back in her seat and folded her arms over her chest, "What? What Eli?"

I shook my head, "Please don't be mad Clare. I didn't really know Drew or Alli back when that happened so I didn't really think this through."

Clare threw her hands up, "She is miserable! Your ruined her trip!"

"All I can do is apologize Clare. I'm so fucking sorry. Please just don't- don't be mad at me." I begged.

"Eli I…" I cut her off with a kiss. She grabbed the back of my head and kissed me back. This was a needy kiss, very passionate. She broke our kiss for a second "I'm" kiss "still" kiss "mad".

I smiled in the kiss "I'm" kiss "still" kiss "sorry".

She returned my smiled mid kiss "I" kiss "forgive" kiss "you".

I wrapped my arms around her tightly "I" kiss "love" kiss "you".

She clung to me like a child and a teddy bear "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss "too".

I was just about to slip my hands under her well my eyes set to kill tee shirt, when someone knocked on the window. I was so shocked when I let her go that I was shoved against the horn. Clare freaked out, "Eli! Are you okay?"

I nodded and rubbed my side. I unrolled the window and found Adam looking annoyed, "Will you guys knock it off for five minutes. Fiona has this stupid idea that we have to wait for you guys before we order."

Clare blushed as Adam walked back inside. We hopped out of the car and this time when I reached for her hand, she happily accepted.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I can't wait to hold you next to me all night in our own little hotel room…"

A/N: Next chapter is the first night in the hotel room. Review if you want to see it happen!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the incredible reviews! I love you all so much and those reviews make me too happy! Seriously I feel spoiled you guys are so good! Anyway, I guess I will get on with the story! I love you guys so much and please don't forget to review!

Clare's POV:

After we ate a great pancake breakfast, we all pilled back into Morty. Eli held me close to him and refused to let me move an inch. I think I scarred him this morning when I was pissed. I feel slightly bad because I know how Eli gets when he feels like he's losing someone.

I smiled when Eli put an arm around my shoulder and I sank my head onto his chest. He looked down and smiled at me lovingly and I stared into his emerald eyes. Our moment was cut off, "Uhhh! Could you guys save it for the hotel please!" Alli huffed.

Eli looked a little disappointed, but he looked back at the road. Let's just say the next hour in the car was silent and awkward…well for the three of us. Drew and Bianca and Adam and Fiona were too busy making out to care.

After that painful hour of awkward, Eli found another rest stop. He parked, "Get out."

Everyone pilled out of the car but us. I looked at him sympathetically, "She's just mad, she'll get over it." I reassured him.

He nodded, "Talk to her? Please? I don't want the rest of the trip to be spent like this. And I really hate not showing my affection for you."

I smiled sadly, "I know baby, but we do have all night together…you me….a romantic little hotel room…..no distractions…"

Eli blushed slightly, "Clare….no. I can't do this now; I have to focus on driving for the next few hours."

I giggled and kissed his cheek, "Fine, I'm gonna go talk to Alli."

Eli nodded, "Okay baby, I'm gonna grab us some food?"

"Orange slices please? You know the ones coated in sugar?" I asked him.

He chuckled and pecked my lips quickly, "Anything for you."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !~ ! ~ ! ~

"Alli! Wait up!" I yelled after her as she walked into a gas station.

She turned around she stooped, crossing her arms over her chest, "What do you want Clare? Eli get bored of you already?"

"What the hell?" I yelled.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh don't you pretend to be all Bffish with me! Clare no one needs me anymore! Why would you if you have your other half anyway!"

She stormed off to the candy isle and I followed her, "Seriously Alli! You're mad that for once I have a boyfriend who actually cares about me!"

She spun around and I saw tears streaming down her face, "Clare don't you get it! Everyone is happy and in love and the one guy I actually want is too busy shoving his tongue down Bianca's throat to care!"

I pulled Alli into a hug and she hugged me back, "I miss him Clare…"

"I know, but honey you can do so much better." She pulled away from me and smiled as she wiped a tear.

"Thanks Clare. Do you think there is any way Eli could drop me off at the train station?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

She sighed, "Before I say this, I don't want you to protest. I have decided and I'm not doing this for self pity. Clare I'm gonna go home."

I thought about protesting, but I saw the determination in her eyes, "I'll go tell Eli."

She smiled, "Thanks Clare."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Eli agreed to take Alli to the train station and he bought her a ticket home. He was a good guy.

After that the car really was silent. But not awkward, just silent.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"When are we going to be at the " Adam whines.

Eli rolled his eyes, "Chill out dude, we'll be there in a few minutes."

And a few minutes later, we were there.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Hello how may I help you?" The concierge asked.

Eli smiled at her, "Hi I have three rooms under Goldsworthy."

She nodded, "One moment…..Oh Goldsworthy. Just one night?"

Eli nodded, "Yes."

"That will be $300." She smiled.

Eli pulled out his credit card and I gave him a look, "$300!"

He nodded, "I like this hotel, trust me it's worth it."

I opened my mouth but the concierge cut in, "Room 301, 302, 303. They are on the third floor."

Eli said, "Hey Clare, could you go see if Adam brought beef jerky?"

"What?"I ask.

He nodded, "Please."

I went to check with Adam while Eli talked something over with the concierge. I saw her give him one of our keys and she gave him a different one. Eli came back to us and smiled his smiled, "Okay, let's go."

He put his arm around me as we all got on the elevator, "What are you up to?"

He rolled his eyes, "Nothing….."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The elevator reached the third floor and Eli gave Drew and Adam keys, "We'll see you guys later."

I looked at him, "What? Aren't we on the third floor?"

He shook his head, "No, we are on the top floor."

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since I changed it." He stated.

I was really, really confused, "Why did you change it?" I asked.

He smirked, "I like this room better."

Hotel room are all the same right? "Eli aren't they all the same?"

He shook his head, "Not the couple deluxe suite."

A/N: Wanna know what the suite is like? Reviews please!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! So I am at 93 reviews! Thank you all so so so much! I love you guys, you are all so amazing! I will update again when I get 100 reviews! So please don't forget to leave one. I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

I had a good surprise for Clare. What I did not tell her is the reason the rooms cost so much is the fact that our room cost two hundred dollars, while the other ones where fifty dollars a night. She would freak out if she knew. But Clare was so worth the money.

The ride up to the room was nice. Clare was hugging onto me and begging me for hints on what the room would be like. She was too cute.

The evaluator door opened and I gestured for her to step out, "My lady." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and pulled me down the hall with her, "Cute."

When we got to the room, I pulled her to a halt, "My lady I give you our fantasy sweet." I smiled wide when I opened the door and showed her what I provided for her.

When I pushed open the door she gasped, "…..Eli…it- it's….Eli…." She stuttered.

"Do you like it?" I ran my hand on the back of my neck, hoping it wasn't too much.

She nodded eagerly as she came inside and I followed after her. She looked like a kid in a candy store when she scanned the room. We had a huge bath tub, a king size bed, a comfy couch and a flat screen TV. It was literally awesome.

Clare wasted no time wrapping her legs around my waist as she jumped onto me and crashed her lips onto mine for a heated kiss. I ran my hands from her neck over the sides of her breasts and down to her waist.

Clare moaned in her throat as she grabbed the bottom of my shirt and ripped it over my head. I began to get hard and Clare giggled, "Was that too much for you my ELiiiiiiiijahhhhhh?"

I groaned as she licked the shell of my ear. I focused on kissed my way up and down her neck until I felt her hands on my belt. She looked up at me with half lidded eyes, "Lose the pants."

I growled, "Oh you just crossed a dangerous line Miss Saint Clare." I picked her up and threw her onto the bed. She shirked as I depowered her sexy body with my mouth.

Cautiously, I slipped my hands under her top. She blushed as I traced her belly bottom with my tongue. I moaned her name, "Clare…."

She smiled softly, "Take it off."

I removed her shirt as my love for her filled my eyes. She was wearing a peach lace bra and I could not help but smile as I pressed my lips to her ample breasts, "Can I take off your bra?"

She instantly froze under me. Shit. I got off of her, "Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She shook her head, "No ummm- I just- I'm embarrassed."

"Why?" I questioned. Clare had a lot of things, and one of those was definitely a sexy body.

She blushed, "I'm not exactly model like."

"Clare I don't like skin and bone, it's not sexy." I stated, seriously skinny girls aren't my thing.

Clare nodded, "Another day okay? Now I feel really awkward…."

I sighed and lay down on the bed. She curled into my side and I held her tightly, "Clare, please don't be embarrassed or feel uncomfortable. That's the last thing I want, for you to be uncomfortable with me seeing your body."

Clare rested her chin on my bare chest, "Eli, babe I just feel so awkward and totally unsexy."

"Clare, baby you're beautiful and sexy and perfect and I love you so much, and your body." I tell her.

She smiles softly, "Okay. Do you still want to take it off?"

I smiled wide before pulling her up to kiss me, "Just the bra, all of your other clothes stay on….tonight."

She nodded before pressing her lips to mine, "No staring."

I nodded as I unhooked her peach bra, my eyes never leaving hers. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before I allowed my eyes to travel down to her amazing chest. Shit, "You are absolutely beautiful my Clare…."

And I plan to love her to bits.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The next morning I woke up to Clare's naked upper half pressed against mine. She was so warm and she felt so perfect.

I ran my fingers through her cinnamon curls as I kissed her head. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she blushed when she peeked under the covers, "Umm can you get me a shirt?" She mumbled.

I kissed her lips quickly, "Good morning." I ignored her comment, "You my dear are amazingly beautiful."

She giggled, "Thank you. I love seeing you shirtless, it's so sexy."

I blushed a little myself, "I love finally seeing your bare chest. Seriously Clare you are so fucking beautiful."

She kissed me, "Thank you so much Eli."

"So how do you feel? I wasn't pressuring you was I?" I had to check and be sure. I would feel like a dick if she felt pressured.

Clare shook her head, "Nope, not one bit…but I loved the way you put your lips on me…is there any chance you will do it again…..?" She asked shyly.

I nodded eagerly as I dove under the covers, "Hell yes."

I pressed my lips to her bare chest and Clare giggled and pushed me off, "Not now!"

I rolled my eyes and came out from under the covers, "Fine….."

Clare looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Shirt please?"

I nodded and got out of bed. Clare watched me as I moved across the room in my blue boxers. I grabbed one of my black button up shirts. She snatched it from my hand, "Thank you."

Clare buttoned up the shirt and I helped her with the final buttons. She crawled out of the bed wearing just my shirt (she took her jeans off last night when she thought I was asleep….I wasn't) and her black knee high socks. It was literally the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

Clare came back to bed with two glasses of water, "So about tomorrow night…." She trailed off. Damn, I was lucky.

A/N: Tomorrow night will involve hot tubes and humiliation. When I get 100 reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really inspire me to keep going. I really do appreciate them and hope you guys all know what they mean to me, because they mean so much, really. As for a small update on my other stories, I need four more reviews for A World of Wonder and ten more for Heal Me to get an update. I have 110 right now on this story so how about 125 reviews and another chapter? Yes? Awesome! I love you guys! You are the best.

P.S. I really meant it when I said I want to get to know you guys. I know a few of you, but others review my stories a lot but I don't really know you. So how about you tell me something crazy about yourself? Here, I'll start; my favorite author is Sarah Dessen, not really crazy, but a fact!

Clare's POV:

Later on that morning, I finally convinced Eli to let me out of bed so I could put on some pants. I changed into a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, and I had Eli's button up on over the tank top, which I tied so it stopped at my naval.

Eli smirked at my outfit, "I was going to wear that shirt."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I could take it off and just wear the tank…"

Eli grabbed my hands before I could unbutton the shirt, "No!"

I giggled at his reaction, and he blushed, "Um- I- I meant no, no, I'll find a different shirt."

I smiled and kissed his lips, "Hurry up or the line for the waffle maker will take forever!"

Eli rolled his eyes as he changed his clothes quickly and we walked out the door, "You and your breakfast."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

When we got down to the breakfast area, I skipped over to the line for the waffle maker, which of course was super long.

Eli came over to me and kissed my cheek, "You up for a deal?"

I contemplated it, "What kind of deal?"

"How about you wait in line and make two waffles for me and two for you, and I'll get you anything else you want, plus I'll make the special milk coffee you like." Eli asked me.

I nodded, "My special milk coffee? How could I refuse?"

Eli smiled, "I'll be back." And headed off to get our other items as I began making the waffles.

After a few minutes, I arrived back at the table, armed with four waffles. Eli grabbed two of them and handed me a plate of eggs and fruit. I gratefully took it from him, "Thank you."

Eli shook his head, "No, no, thank you baby."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

A little around halfway through our breakfast, I felt someone's leg rub up against my clad thigh. I looked up to find Eli with the biggest smirk across his face.

I blushed and slipped off one of my flats as I mimicked the action on his leg. He smiled, "Footsie. Something you haven't experimented with yet."

I blushed as I continued to press my bare feet against his leg, "I like it."

Eli chuckled as he gently moved my foot so he could run his foot against my leg, "I like it too."

We continued tease each other until Drew and Bianca came downstairs. Bianca smiled when she saw me, "Nice shirt."

I blushed, but I noticed she was wearing Drew's old tee shirt, "You too."

She giggled, "I don't know about you, but I love wearing my mans clothes."

I smiled, "Me too."

We looked over and Drew and Eli were deep in a conversation about music. She laughed, "Boys…"

"I know, they never stop." I say.

She kept smiling, "I'm really glad you invited me, it's been a long time since I have had a girl as a friend."

I smiled back at her, "I'm glad too."

A/n: Next chapter will be final day of driving to get there. Wanna see it? 125 reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

You guys are so good to me! 132 reviews is freaking amazing! Seriously I'm like so excited I can barley type! I'm so excited I'm not going to ask for a certain amount of reviews for an update. You guys are the best people ever and I love you so much! For those of you that read Heal Me, new chapter is up, so check that out! I love you all!

Eli's POV:

Clare had her head resting on my lap as we drove. She was obviously really tired from the traveling so I need to make sure she got good rest tonight.

I drove with one hand on the wheel while the other rested on Clare's curls. I would gently massage her scalp while humming to The Mortician's Daughter by Black Veil Brides. Clare surprisingly loved that song so she would smile in bliss when I would sing to her her favorite part, "I love you more than I could ever scream."

"I love you, but I have already screamed it." I chuckle as the song ends.

She blushes, "I love you too."

I feel something hard hit my head. Damn it Adam! He threw a soda can! A soda can in my Morty, "What dude?"

He chuckled, "Dude we need to stop."

"Why? We stop every five minutes!" I complain.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Just pull over."

I sighed and pulled into a shopping center and pulled Clare out of the car with me, "Five minutes if you aren't back at the car sucks for you."

Clare giggled, "You wouldn't leave anyone behind."

I rolled my eyes, "Well Bianca and Drew…."

"No!" She slapped my arm.

I chucked and took her hand, "Okay let's go."

"Where to?" She asks cutely as she follows me, looping her arms in mine.

I smiled down and her and quickly kissed her cheek, "You're too cute. But I'm buying you a milkshake."

"You are huh?" She smirked.

I nodded as we walked into McDonalds, "Chocolate right?"

She nods, "Two straws."

I love when she shares with me, "Good girl."

The cashier looks at me, "Hi welcome to McDonalds, what can I get for you?"

I pull Clare tight to my side, "One large chocolate milkshake, two straws."

She nods, "Coming right up, three twenty nine."

I hand her the money.

When we get the shake we sit down. Clare sits down across from me and reaches for the milkshake. I pass it to her and sips it. I smile, "I want some."

She giggles and hands it to me, "Enjoy."

I sip it and smile. It has been a long time since I have had a shake. Clare smiles at me, "Taste good?"

"Not as good as you." I smirk.

Clare blushes pitch red, "Eli…"

I chuckle, "Sorry." I glance down at my watch, "We need to go!"

She gets up and grabs the shake. We walk back to Morty. I open the door for Clare and hop in. I see Adam and Fiona come out of another fast food joint and I see Drew and Bianca coming out of the cheap lingerie shop with a huge bag. Great.

Clare's POV:

Bianca instead of getting in, pulls me and Fiona out of the car, "I bought you guys something!"

We both giggle, "In the lingerie store?"

She nods, "You're going to love it!" She pulls out a red and black corset set and hands it to Fiona and she smiles, "Thanks!"

Bianca smiled and handed me a pure white corset, "It just screamed you."

I blushed but took it from her, "Thanks."

We all rushed back to the car and Eli immediately took the corset from me, "Oh sexy, thanks Bianca!"

I blush and snag it from him, "Give that back."

Eli smirks, "I'll just see it later."

I blushed red the entire drive to the hotel.

~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~

Eli's POV:

I had a feeling Clare might freak out if she found out I sprung for an even more expensive hotel for tonight, so I asked Bianca to keep her distracted. She and Clare and Fiona were giggling while I talked to the lady at the desk, "Goldsworthy three rooms."

She smiled at me, "Honey moon suite huh? Who is the lucky girl?"

I chuckled, "The blue eyed one over there."

The lady looked at Clare and smiled, "You got a pretty one."

"I know." I replied.

"That will be $550." The lady said.

I nodded and handed her my card, "Hey do you think you could send a bottle of raspberry vodka up to the honey moon suite please?"

She nods, "Of course."

I smiled, "Thank you." And she handed me the keys.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Clare's POV:

Eli ran over to us and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up, "I want to show you the room."

I giggled, "Okay! Just put me down!"

"Fine…." He puts me down and I giggle a bit.

Bianca smiles, "They have a hot tub! We all have to go!"

Fiona chimes in, "Yes! We have to!"

"I'm in!" I giggle.

The boys all exchange glances, "Yes!"

I grab Eli's arm, "Let's go change!"

I swear I noticed Eli blush when everyone else screamed, "Get some!"

~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~

Eli's POV:

When me and Clare got up to the room she wasted no time running up and hopping on the bed, "Eli! This room is amazing!"

I smiled and plopped down next to her, "We have to get ready to go swim."

She nods and hops of the bed grabbing her bag. She kisses my lips and walks in to the bathroom, "Hurry up."

I quickly strip off my shirt and change into black swim trunks and a white wife beater.

A heard the bathroom door open and I just about pissed myself. There stood my Saintly girlfriend in neon green and blue tiger stripped string bikini. Oh. My. Damn.

A/N: Hot tub scene next chapter. A quick game of I never and plenty of strawberry vodka! Review if you are ready for it!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! 146 reviews is quite an accomplishment. I would not be writing if it wasn't for you guys, thank you so much for all of your love and support. I got a really nasty review today on baby anyone, so I am feeling kind of down about the whole writing thing. I know when I read other authors work it's hard to believe that they are really people, but behind every story is a writer with real feelings and that review really hurt my feelings. I have confidence in my work and I think I'm a good writer so hearing those things was a low blow. But I refuse to let it affect me and I'm moving on with my life. I just ask that if you leave hate, leave it with a face, don't be a coward and be anonymous. That is all, I love you guys! And right now I am at 146 so how about 156 for an update? Yes? Cool!

P.S. Unfaithful will be continued soon, sorry for the scare!

P.S. Tell me a secret! I want to get to know you guys, so tell me something you don't like to tell a lot of people. I'll tell you one, I'm currently in recovering from a hard core cutting addiction. I'm not saying this for pity, this is me. Now you know. Tell me about you!

Clare's POV:

I felt so stupid in this bikini. What the hell was I doing? I have a terrible body; there is no way Eli will like this. I went in the room to grab my shirt but Eli stopped me, "Damn Clare…"

"I know it's awful." I reached for my shirt.

Eli blocked me and threw my shirt in the trash, "Fuck that shirt, Clare you look amazing."

I blushed, "Really? It doesn't make me look…fat? Or ugly…?"

"No, now way. Clare… Fuck you look hot…" Eli groaned as he pulled me tight to his bare torso.

I smiled and kissed his lips. The kiss was very slow. His lips moved sensually with mine as I brought my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance. Eli cupped my lower back and tilted his head to get better access in my mouth. I laced my fingers in his sex hair. My phone began to ring. Eli grabbed it, "A text from Adam:

_**Get your asses off the bed and down to the hot tub.**_

I giggled, "I guess we should go."

Eli nodded, "We shall, but Clare?"

I opened the door but turned, "Yes?"

"Don't ever feel ugly in your body, your are beautiful."

~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~

Eli's POV:

Clare and I were walking out of the hotel room when I was stopped by a waiter?

"You're vodka sir." He handed me a bottle of strawberry vodka.

I took it and gave him a five dollar tip, "Thanks, hey can we take this down to the hot tub?"

He nods, "The adult one yes."

I smiled, "Thanks."

I took Clare's hand and she scowled at me, "Really Eli? Vodka?"

I nodded eagerly, "You will love it baby, don't worry."

"I'm NOT touching that stuff." She warns as we reach the pool.

I roll my eyes, knowing I can convince her drink some later. We kick off our shoes and I hear Fiona and Bianca whistle, "Damn Clare!"

I grab Clare around the waist and sling her around to look at me, "Told you!"

She scowls at me and pulls me to the pool, "What are you-" She shoves me in.

Shit! This water is so cold. I reach the surface and scream, "Fuck! What the hell!"

Clare giggles and lends me a hand, "Come on."

I shake out my hair on her and she screams, "Forget it!" And shoves my face back underwater.

Clare walks to the hot tub and I watch her hips sway from side to side. But once she gets in, I realize I'm still in a pool of freezing water. I get out and run to the hot tub. Clare shrieks when I pick her up and put her on my lap, "I'm freezing thanks to you."

She giggles, "I'm sorry." She kisses my cheek quickly before Drew splashes up, "Knock it off!"

I flip him off and Clare hits my chest, "Stop it."

"I'm sorry." I whisper in her ear before I kiss it quickly.

Bianca reaches over in her white rhinestone bikini, "Ooo party favors!"

She grabs the vodka and pops it open. She sips it quickly before Fiona grabs it, but Adam takes it away from her, "Hey!" She screeches.

Adam glares at her, "No drinking for recovering addicts, I'll go get you a bottle of sparkling cider." Adam gets out of the hot tub and bought a bottle of cider before coming back and busting it open. He held it up, "For the non drinkers." And he took a sip and handed it to Fiona. She sipped it and put it down.

"So we have a hot tub, three gorgeous ladies and this guy, some one name the game." Drew chuckles.

"I never!" All the girls squeal.

I smirk, "The stripping version?"

Clare splashes water in my face, "No silly, the drinking one."

I roll my eyes, "It was worth a shot."

"I'm going first!" Bianca giggles, "Never have I ever…been in love."

I take a sip as well as Clare, Adam, Fiona, and Drew. Bianca looks down; I guess she knew Drew wasn't drinking because of her.

Adam swoops in, "Never have I ever… had sex."

I take a sip as well as Bianca. Clare frowns and I kiss her cheek, "Sorry love."

She nods, "its okay."

"Never have I ever...smoked." Clare said.

Drew and Bianca took a sip. Adam looked shocked, "Drew since when?"

Drew smiled sheepishly, "Just once a while ago."

Fiona speaks up, "Never have I ever…eaten fast food"

We all busted out laughing, "What?"

She blushed, "It seems disgusting."

I chuckled, "Never have I ever loved someone with my whole heart and soul like I love Clare."

No one took a sip. All the girls awed and Clare placed her mouth on mine. Eventually I broke the kiss and pressed my forehead on hers, "I love you."

"I love you too." Then we got splashed.

A/N: Reviews?

Also, some of you may have seen my new chapter of baby anyone, it was a response to a review, I know it was a bad way to handle if, but I needed to respond to feel better. I took the chapter off, and I'm sorry if it made any of you annoyed.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! So I am on the road and I don't have internet access so I am not sure how many reviews I have. So how about we just say ten more for an update? Yes? Cool!

Also, I was really sad to see my new chapter of Heal Me only got two reviews! I think I will end that one a little sooner than I expected. No, I won't end it now, just soon probably. I know I should write for myself, but really the reviews convince me to keep going and when I don't get a lot, I feel like the story isn't good so I don't try to update it much. That's just how I am, I'm sorry!

Clare's POV:

I leaned my head on Eli's shoulder as we sat in the hot tub with our friends. We were all having a really good time, but I was just so tired. I wanted to go back to the room and curl up in Eli's arms. I wanted him to hold me and kiss my neck until I fall asleep. I was just really tired.

Eli wrapped an arm around my bare shoulders, "Are you getting tired honey?"

I smiled at his words. He had never called me honey and honestly it had a nice ring to it. I nodded, "Yeah it's been a long day, a good day, but a long day."

Eli nods and pressed a soft kiss above my left ear, "Okay, we will go to bed then."

He looked at our friends, "My girl is getting tired, so we are going to go."

"Party pooper!" They all chanted.

I giggled, "Goodnight guys."

Eli rolled his eyes, "Eight o'clock we are leaving, don't be late!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Clare came stumbling sleepily out of the bathroom. She was dressed in my tee shirt and a pair of her pink sweat pants. I smiled at her, "Ready for bed love?"

She nodded, "Yes. I am so tired I can barley function."

I took her into my arms and carried her into the bed. She curled up in the middle of the bed, "Come here."

I crawled into the bed and intertwined us. I intertwined our fingers and our legs. She pressed her face in my chest, "I like this."

I smiled at her, "I like this too."

She kissed my chest, "I love you Eli."

"I love you too, goodnight." I whisper.

"Goodnight."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Eli gently shook me awake, "Clare, honey we have to go."

I groaned, "no…"

"Clare…" He chuckles.

I reach out for him and end up grabbing his belt, "No."

Eli moved my hands from his belt, "Don't tease me there Clare."

I smiled before slowly rolling out of bed, "Alright, I'm up, can you go get me some clothes?"

Eli rolled his eyes and went to the dresser, "So I am your fashion slave now?"

I nodded eagerly, "Yup, because you love me."

He hands me a purple shirt and some blue jeans, "I do love you, and now how did I do?"

I look at the clothes, "Um yeah, you did pretty well."

Eli smiles and puffs out his chest with pride "Cool; now we have to go."

I take one last look out the hotel room door before walking away with Eli.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Adam opens the door! We have to go!" I pounded on Adam's hotel room door.

Clare was off getting Drew and Bianca, so I was left alone trying to get Adam to wake up. Eventually Fiona came to the door in a black satin nightgown, "Hey Eli."

I smile, "Good morning is Adam up? Wait why aren't you ready to go?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Well you see…..It was Adam's fault!"

"We have to go Fiona, like now, go get dressed, I'll get Adam up."

She grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt before heading into the bathroom.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Come on Drew! Bianca! Open the door!" I screamed as I pounded on Drew and Bianca's door.

Drew answered the door, "Clare, quit knocking so loud."

I glared at him, "We need to leave!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, we will leave soon."

Bianca came tumbling to the door. She wrapped herself around Drew, "Hi baby. Hi Clare."

I smiled at her quickly, "We need to leave, go get dressed."

Drew chuckled before smiling, "Well are you going to shut the door or do you want a show?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Eventually we all managed to get down to the lobby. We sat down for a quick breakfast, "Okay guys, just a few more hours before we are in paradise!" I smiled.

Clare smiled at me and reached for my hand, giving it a squeeze, "I can't wait."

Adam smiled, "It should be fun. At least I hope so."

Fiona squeezes his arm, "It will be fun. Have you guys ever been?"

We all shake our heads, "Oh you are in for a blast, Clare, Bianca, we will have to go shopping!"

Me, Adam, and Drew groan, "Please don't."

Bianca giggles, "Come on boys, man up."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"We're here!" Eli shouts after we park the car in the hotel parking lot.

Adam pushes his way out of the car, "Thank God!"

We giggle as he runs away, looking for a bathroom. Fiona climbs out and stretches her long legs.

Drew and Bianca break apart from each other for air. He puts his arm around her and smiles.

I walk over to Eli and he takes my hand, "We're here love."

I nod, "We're here."

We walk into the hotel and I stop, "Mom!"

A/N: Filter chapter! Reviews please!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! First of all, my RP is in need of an Eli, so the first one to make an account WITH AN ASK BOX ALLOWING ANONS gets the spot! And whatever you do, DO NOT TELL ME YOUR GENDER! It ruins all of the magic.

Second of all, I hope all of you are following my twitter! I will be tweeting whenever I update a story!

And finally, I am so happy to see I have 166 reviews! Ten reviews for an update! I love you guys!

And this chapter is for Julia, an amazing anon whom I love.

Clare's POV:

"Mom!" Adam and Drew shrieked when we got there.

All of us turned around to see Mrs. Torres checking into a room. Adam and Drew ducked behind their girlfriends. Eli looked really shocked, "We should go stay somewhere else."

We all agreed, "Yeah, let's go!"

Adam and Drew walk in front of Bianca and Fiona while Eli and I try to cover them from their sides. The last thing we need on this trip is to be caught by Ms. Torres, she is the worst mom alive!

We all crawled into Morty and quickly got on the freeway, "Okay, so where to now?" Eli asks.

We all shrug, "Far far away."

Eli looks down at one of my travel brochures, "Hey I have an idea!"

We pull over and Eli grabs the broucher. He spends a few minutes flipping through it and then he starts messing with his GPS.

I look over at it, "What are you doing?"

"Shh." He says as he continues to press buttons.

I roll my eyes and lean back to start talking to Fiona, "We could always go stay at a nice hotel and shop for a few days?" She suggests.

I shake my head, "We drove for two days to get down here, we need to do something good."

Bianca smiles, "We could go check out a concert!"

The rest of us groan, "Noooooo."

"I agree with Fiona, let's go check into a nice hotel…." Drew smirks at Bianca. She blushes but the rest of us try to hold down our food.

Eli finally speaks up, "Yes! I got it!"

"Got what?" I ask.

He smiles wide, "Who wants to go down to New York?"

We all smile, but Fiona shrieks, "Really!"

Eli nods, "It's another days drive, but well worth it."

She throws her arms around him and kisses his cheek, "You're the bestest! I love you!"

This did not make me jealous or angry, Fiona was like a sister to Eli and I, plus the kiss was on the cheek, so no big deal.

Bianca on the other hand smirked, "One just isn't enough for you huh?"

Fiona rolled her eyes, "I could have said the same for you a few months ago."

Bianca laughs, she takes things really lightly, "Okay, I'll give that to you, well played."

We all smile and Eli turns up the radio, "New York here we come!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

The problem with going to New York is it wa just that, another full day in the car of listening to Eli and Adam go on and on about comics, Fiona texting on her iphone and Drew and Bianca making out. It was really starting to bug me.

Luckily though we got to a hotel for the night. Eli went up the counter, "Hi could I get three rooms please?"

The lady smiled, "How many nights?"

"Just tonight, and could you make one of those a king size bed please?" He asks as he squeezes my hand.

The lady types in her computer, "King suites are an extra twenty a night."

Eli nods, "That's okay, twenty is fine."

He pays for the rooms and gets out keys.

"Okay guys, it's been a long day but we only have a few more hours in the morning before we are in New York, so rest up, and be ready to go on time please?" He whines.

The guys take their keys from him and mumble, "Yeah, yeah, goodnight."

They all head up to their rooms and soon enough Eli and I follow up to our suite.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I smiled as Eli opened the hotel room door for me. It was nice, not as nice as our other ones, but still nice. I pulled him inside with me, "I just need to change." I slip out of the room and into the bathroom.

I change quickly into one of Eli's baggy tee shirts and brush my teeth. When I come out of the bathroom, Eli is lounging on the bed with his hands tucked behind his head. He smiles when he sees me, "Hey beautiful."

I curl up in his side and he moves on of his arms so it is securely wrapped around my shoulders. I knew what I wanted tonight, and I wanted to get it.

I leaned up and began to kiss from Eli's chin to the hallow of his throat. He moaned and I felt the vibrations as I kissed him. I loved kissing Eli's skin, he was so warm.

Eli's hand slid from my shoulder down to boldly cup my butt. Immediately he tried to pull away and apologize, but I held him firmly against me, "It's fine Eli."

He smiled as his hand slowly creeped back down to rest on my butt. My fingers skimmed his abs as I pressed light kisses down his chest. When I reached his belly button, I giggled. Eli was sticking up like a rocket, preventing me from kissing any further.

He blushed, and flipped us over, "You think it's funny how you turn me on huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

He rolled his eyes, "You are just lucky I can't see how turned on you are."

I smirk and lean up to whisper hotly in his ear, "Now Elijah, what makes you think I'm turned on?"

He glares, "Don't play with me Clare."

I giggle before Eli places his lips firmly on my neck. He begins to work the skin there, while my fingers travel down his back and slip into the back of his boxers. My cold fingers graze the top of his butt. He smiles, "Enjoying yourself?"

I can't help but nod, "Maybe."

He smirks and goes back to kissing me. I flip him over before reaching for his boxers, "Can I help you…. Relive yourself?" I ask shyly.

Eli smiles, but shakes his head, "As much as I would love that, I don't want you to impuslivley."

I whine, "But Eli! I want to!"

He sighs, "How about a deal?" He whispers as he kisses the shell of my ear.

I nod, "What kind of deal?"

His hands traced down to my hips, "I relive you first and if you like it, then you can relive me?"

I smile, "Really?"

I have wanted Eli to do this for a long time. He nods, "As long as it's okay with you."

I nod, "Touch me."

A/N: What do you think? Good? I hope it was!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone! I cannot believe my story has 187 reviews! This makes me so happy guys! I am really glad you enjoy it! I love when reviewers ask me to review their stories; it makes me feel special, so keep that in mind. If you ask me to review your story, I will.

So I really would like to get up to 200 reviews, so is that possible? Yes? I hope so! But if I don't, hopefully I will get there next chapter. But I will be a very happy writer if I get to 200.

Also, I wrote a little splurge based on the song For The First Time, so check that out and review it please! Thanks guys, I love you!

Eli's POV:

I woke up early in the morning with Clare's naked body tangled with mine. I could not believe she let me finger her last night. She gave me a hand job to show her gratitude.

But we needed to go, no matter how much I wanted to lay here and just hold her next to me.

I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Clare's forehead, "Clare?" I whispered.

"Mm." She mumbled as she shifted on her back.

I smiled. She looked so cute when she slept. But she had to wake up, "Clare, baby you have to wake up."

She stuck her hand out and started grabbing at my abs, "Come here."

"Clare we have to go…" I whispered.

"Eli come here." She said.

I rolled my eyes and laid down next to her. She wrapped her arms around my bare torso and placed her head on my stomach, "Try again."

"Try what again?" I asked.

She kissed my stomach, "You want me to get up, try asking me the right way."

I whined, "But Clare, now I don't want to get up, like ever."

Clare blushed, "Eli…"

"Clare." I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck.

Clare shoved me off, "Okay, we have to go."

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. Clare giggled and I saw her eyes staring at my length, "Like what you see?"

She blushed, "S-sorry." She stuttered.

"It's okay Clare, I'm your boyfriend, you can stare at my sexy body." I smirked as I pulled on some boxers.

"Eli?" She smiled at me from the bed.

"Yes love?" I ask as I pull on my tee shirt and go looking for jeans.

"Can you hand me some clothes?" She asked as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

I shake my head, "You want clothes, fine, come get them."

"But Eli…" She whined, "Fine, close your eyes."

"No way! Clare come on." I wanted to see her again.

She shook her head, "Eli, please, I'm a little…embarrassed…." She blushed.

"Cla-" She cut me off.

"Eli please?" She whispered. She looked a little upset and I hope she didn't regret last night.

I quickly nod, "Of course Clare. What do you want to wear?"

"Just my tan jeans and that raspberry shirt of mine." She replies.

I grab the clothes she wanted and hand them to her. She smiles, "Thanks." I take her face between my hands, "You know I love you right?"

She smiled and kisses my lips, "I love you too."

"So no regrets about last night?" I ask.

She grabs my face and kisses me once more, "None."

I smiled wide before kissing her again…and then….and once more.

"Eli." Clare stated shyly.

"Clare." I smirked.

She blushed, "You didn't get me any…panties."

I chuckled, "I'm on it."

I go over her suit case and grab her a pair of blue satin panties and I go for the matching bra. When I bring it back to her, she frowns, "Those are for special occasions, and they are too slippery to walk around it."

"Oh…okay, should I get you a different pair?" I ask, girls' underwear is complicated.

She nodded, "Could you get me the purple ones, I think there is a matching bra in there."

I smiled, "I'll try."

I go through her bag again and find the ones she wants. I hand them to her and she smiles, "Okay, close your eyes."

"But Clare…." I whine.

She kisses the tip of my nose, "Eyes, closed."

She takes my hands in hers and put them over my eyes. I chuckled and keep my hands there while I hear Clare shuffle out of the bed. Slowly I parted my fingers a bit and watched Clare rehook her bra. She looked over at me, "Eli!" She put her hands back over mine. I chuckled and put my hands up.

"Fine, fine, you caught me, I won't peak I promise!" I chuckled.

Clare giggled, "You can open your eyes, I'm somewhat decent."

I opened my eyes and looked at her perfect purple panties. She blushed and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her onto my lap. She giggled, "We have to go."

I started kissing her chest, "No."

Clare pushed me off, "I'm going to get dressed."

She grabbed her tan skinny jeans and slipped them on. I handed her the raspberry top and she pulled it over her head, "Great let's go!"

"Not yet." She shook her head and went to brush her hair. She put on a little mascara and some light pink lips gloss, "Okay, let's go."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Eli do you want me to drive?" Eli was falling asleep and I didn't want him to get us in an accident.

"Clare, I'm fine." He yawned.

"Eli man pull the car over." Adam complains.

"Eli if you get us killed my ghost will kill you!" Bianca whines.

Eli sighed, "Fine, but Clare drives."

We get out of the car to switch seats. Eli meets me in front of the car and kisses my lips, "Take care of my baby okay?"

"Isn't that me?" I smirk.

Eli hands me the keys and kisses both my cheeks, "No way, you're my blue eyes, and don't tell Morty here, but I think I love you just a little more."

I giggled, "You're cute."

I lean up on my tip toes and kiss the tip of his nose, "I'll be careful I promise."

His hand slips down my waist, but he stops, "Did I tell you how nice your ass looks in those jeans?" He whispers.

I blush, "Save it sweetheart."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Okay turn left." Eli had been telling me where to go for the past two hours! I was hoping he would take a nap, or at least relax, but he is convinced I'm going to crash his car!

I sigh and turn left, "Will you relax?"

"Clare… Morty is-" I cut him off.

"Your baby?" I giggled, "I know, but you need to chill."

He opened his mouth but I shook my head, "Nope, end of discussion."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

When we got to the hotel room Clare walked into the bathroom and walked right back out, "Eli we need more towels."

I smiled and nodded, "On it."

I kiss her head quickly and walked out the door.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When I got back to the room with an armful of towels, Clare opened the door wearing her blue bra and satin blue panties. My jaw, and the towels hit the floor. Clare giggles and pulls me inside. The lights were dimmed, there were candles everywhere and a massage table. She smiles at me, "You my dear have been a little too stressed out lately. I think it's time we do something about it."

She began to unbutton my shirt and kiss my chest. She stripped me down to my boxers and pushed me onto the massage table. Clare climbed on my back and straddles my lower back. This was going to be…relaxing.

A/N: Massage next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! Oh my guys! You guys are amamzing! How can I ever thank you guys! You are all so amazing, thank you for the reviews!

I want to talk about the Degrassi season finale. If we want Eclare to keep going, we need to say so. We need to blog, write, face book, tweet, my space, whatever you do, let the writers know what you want. If everyone one tells them we won't watch with Eclare, they won't have any viewers and they will have to bring Eclare back if they want a show. I know it's a long shot, but I think we have to give it a shot. I love you guys, and thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I love you guys!

New story is up called Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight, it's my take on Drop The World Pt. 2, check it out! And please review it!

Also, we are still looking for an Eli for my RP and we are going to ignore the Eli Clare break up and just keep going in their relationship, so we need an Eli! If anyone is interested, make a blog and message me at true-clare (dot) tumblr (dot) com and** NEVER** say your gender please.

Clare's POV:

I pressed my hands into Eli's bare back. He was so tense and all I wanted was for him to relax. This whole trip he had just been worried about getting us places on time and he needed to relax.

"Mm Clare…" He moaned as I worked on the muscles that lined his spine.

I moved my thumbs in circular motions, applying pressure when needed.

I slid my hands down to his lower back, loving the feeling of his skin where I could feel his strong back muscles. Eli may be really skinny, but he is incredibly toned.

I worked the skin of his lower back while I leaned forward to press light kisses on his spine, "Oh Clare…" He moaned, letting me know he enjoyed my motions.

I moved my hands back up to his upper neck. My hands clasped around his deltoid muscled as I applied a good amount of pressure as I rubbed him.

Eli's toes curled in pleasure, "Clare….that feels amazing…."

I giggled and continued to massage his muscles, hoping to relive him in some way.

"Clare…" He moaned as I kissed the nape of his neck.

I blushed, knowing I affected him like this. He reached back and placed a hand on my thigh as he whispered, "Thank you."

I pressed a kiss to his cheek, "You're welcome."

"Clare?" He asks as I continue to massage him.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You know I love this, but I really need to get up." He says, he sounds like he is in pain.

I sigh, "Eli…."

He replies, "Clare you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just so hard it hurts."

I blushed, "Oh…um okay." I hop off of him immediately.

Eli gets off the table and scoops me up, putting me where he once was. He chuckled, "Just kidding." He got on top of me, straddling my lower back. He was careful not to put wait on my back though.

I smiled, "You're stealing my massage table?"

He rolled his eyes, "I have been stressed, I know, but you have been stressed about making sure I am not stressed. What's yours is mine love."

I giggled, "It is."

Eli kissed the middle of my back, "Hush."

I close my eyes and relax as Eli massages my back. His hands slide down and he gives my butt a small squeeze, "I really like these panties."

I giggled as his lips and his hands worked the sides on my back, "I told you I was saving them for something special."

He smiled, "I'm glad."

His hands massaged my back while he whispered comforting words in her ear. Eli laid a trail of kisses down my back and my toes curled, "Eli…"

"I love it when you moan my name." He whispered.

I blushed, "Eli, get off."

He got off immediately, "Did I do something wrong...?"

I shook my head and grabbed him, crashing our lips together. We walked over to the bed as our lips stayed connected. We toppled onto the bed and we both giggled. I think I love New York.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

The next day we were all eating breakfast, trying to decide how to spend our next three days in New York.

"We have to go shopping!" Fiona chirped.

We all groaned, "We will go!"

"I just want to eat." Adam said.

Drew rolled his eyes, "That's all you ever want to do. I want to go back to bed."

Bianca smacked him upside the head. Clare chimed in, "We can eat and shop okay? But I want to go see the statue of Liberty one of the days."

"No!" They all groaned.

I wrapped my arm around Clare, "I'll take you tomorrow okay?"

She smiled and pecked my lips, "Thank you."

"So shopping?" Fiona asked hopefully.

"Shopping" We all agreed.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"This one or the white ones?" Clare asked me as she came out in a pair of jean cut offs with crosses on the back pockets.

I chuckled as she checked to see if anyone was looking before she shook her butt in my face.

I smiled wide, "I like the jeans."

She nodded and went back to the dressing room. In a weird way I liked shopping with Clare. Sure, carrying all her bags sucked, but she would always try on something kind of sexy for me, so I didn't mind.

She came back out of the dressing room in her regular clothes and handed me all of the rejects. I put them back in their places while she waited in line. By the time I was done, Clare was about to hand the women cash; I snatched it from her and gave the women my credit card, "I got it."

Clare shook her head, "No it's okay."

"I want to." I say.

I signed for the shorts and Clare smiled, "Thank you."

Clare gave me a kiss and reached for the bag, "I'll carry it babe, just enjoy you're shopping." I say.

She loops her arm around mine and leans into me, "I just love you."

"I love you too." I say.

Bianca came rushing over. She grabbed Clare, "Come on." I followed them but Clare stopped me, pushing me over to Drew and Adam, "Girls only stop."

I looked up and smirked, they went into Victoria's Secret.

A/N: A little sexiness next chapter if I get reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! I know I have not updated in a while, believe me I know. But I need you guys to know why before you get mad at me. Guys I'm swamped. Until summer, I can only update so many stories at a time. Please be patient with me. until I say I quit on a story, there will be an update.

My mom's home town was torn apart in the Alabama tornado. Pleasant Grove Alabama was a huge piece of my childhood and now it's ripped to shreds. I have relatives and friends down there, so I am sorry if I just was not up to updating. Honestly, I still am not up to it, but I will force myself to because the world has to go on, right?

So I am not sure yet if I am wrapping this soon or not. Let me know how you feel.

This chapter is for Swanstream who figured out my secret message.

Clare's POV:

"What do yo**u** think?" I asked Bianca as I stepped out of the dressing room wearing the pink and black satin lingerie. It was a black corset top with two **p**ink straps running down the top that met a string of little pale pink bows a**c**ross the top lining. The b**o**ttom piece was a simple bla**c**k pair of boy shorts showing half my butt with a bow.

Bianca giggled, "I love it! And Eli will too."

Fiona ca**m**e out wearing a green skin tight night gown, "Clare you look great!"

"So do you!" I sa**i**d.

While we talked Bianca we**n**t into the dressing room. A few minutes later she came out wearing a purple teddy. She looked amazin**g**!

"Bianca!" We both squealed.

She blushed, "So let's go pay?"

"Yes!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Half an hour later all the girls came out of the store each holding a big pink bag. Clare came over to me with a pink blush covering her cheeks.

"Buy me something?" I asked.

She giggled, "I guess you could see it that way…"

I reached for the bag, "Give it!"

She giggled, "No!"

"Please!" I begged.

She shook her head, "Patience Eli."

"Clare…" I whined.

"Eli…" She mocked me.

When no one was looking I smacked her butt lightly, "I don't like attitude missy."

She giggled and pecked my cheek, "You love it."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"I am so tired!" Drew complained as we sat in the hotel hot tub.

Clare was curled up on my lap, napping on my shoulder. She passed out a few minutes ago and I was using it as I chance to rub my hands all over her under the bubbly water. She was wearing a pink and purple bikini and it looked amazing on her.

"Eli?" She woke up fuzzily.

I smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, "How was your nap?"

She wrapped her arms around her neck, "I'm tired Eli."

I nodded, "Let's get you to bed okay?"

"Okay." She fell back against my chest.

"We're going, goodnight guys." I smiled at them as I lifted Clare up bridal style and pulled her out of the hot tub with me.

I wrapped her up in a towel before quickly drying myself off and picking her back up.

I carried Clare back up to our room and set her down on the bed.

"Can you get me **s**ome close?" She asked me as she laid back on the bed.

I went to her bag and p**u**lled out her grey cotton panty set and her black night gown.

Cla**r**e flipped onto her stomach so I could untie her bathing suit. I undid the ties and **p**ulled the top from her chest. As much as I wanted to ogle her beautiful body , I just used my will powe**r** to pull her little bottoms off of her butt.

I helped her get her hands through the straps of her bra. I hooked **i**t behind her back and then **s**lid her panties up her thighs.

She smiled and slipped into the black night gown, "Thank you Eli."

I smiled back at her, "You're welcome."

I tugged off my shirt and the pulled off my shoes and jeans quickly.

She patted the spot next to her in bed and I crawled in next to her. She wrapped herself around me and shut off the lights, "I love you Eli."

"I love you Clar**e**."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare'**s** POV:

"So what are the plans for today?" Adam asked as we ate our breakfast.

Eli stole a pancake from my plate as I shrugged, "I'm up for anything."

Eli wrapped his arm around me, "We are going to the statue of Liberty, anyone is welcome to come."

Bianca looked at Drew with hope, until Drew held up there room key and mouthed something at her.

She giggled and bushed, "I think we will be sitting this one out."

Adam rolled his eyes, "We are actually visiting Declan today, Clare don't you want to come?"

I threw one of my pancakes at him a I remembered Declan last year, "Shut up!"

He chuckled and grinned.

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Guess it's just the two of you?"

I smiled, "I'm good with that."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #~

They had a four hour cruise to the statue. The tickets were pricey, but Eli said he had it covered.

Eli took my hand and led me to the boarding, "Ready?"

A/N: Filter chapter! Reviews please.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone! Guys I took a good look at my stories today and wow, they have really been going on for a while. This was the third one I published and here we are 27 chapters later. It's weird, but I am glad I decided to publish at the time I did.

Anyways, thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews. You all mean so much to me and will always hold a special place in my heart. I love you and please leave a review.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"So what do you think?" I asked Clare as we looked up at the Statue of Liberty.

Clare smiled, "It's perfect. Just like I imagined."

It was around seven p.m. and the sun was setting by the statue. I wrapped my arms around Clare from behind and kissed her ear, "It is isn't it."

Clare blushed but I hear her stomach growl. I chuckled, "Hungry?"

Clare nodded against my back, "A little…." She admitted.

I smiled and kissed her ears again, "Don't worry; they should be serving dinner soon."

"Really? Yay!" She giggled and clung onto my arms.

"You're cute sweetie." I smiled.

Clare kissed my arms, "Thanks."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"So…what do you think?"I asked Clare as we sat down.

She smiled at me, "Eli this is all really great."

My heart swelled with pride, "I am very glad baby girl."

I took Clare's hand from across the table. She blushed at me, "You know I think your amazing right?"

I smiled, "I love you too Clare."

The server walked over, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy."

Clare opened her mouth to protest but I interrupted her, "Hello!"

He smiled, "So what can we get you tonight?"

"I think we both are just going to do the steak." I said.

Clare nodded, "The steak and we are not m-"

I cut her off again, "And could we get some sparkling cider?"

The man smiled and nodded before walking away.

Clare kicked me from under the table, "Hey!"

I chuckled, "Hey."

She glared, "Eli why didn't you tell him we aren't married?"

I shrugged, "Be my Mrs. Goldsworthy tonight?"

Clare blushed, "Eli…."

"Clare it's not like we are actually married." I smirked.

Clare shrugged, "Okay."

"Really?" I smiled wide.

She giggled, "Okay."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Eli was so cute. He kept smiling and blushing whenever the waiter would call us Mrs. And Mr. Goldsworthy. It was sweet.

Soon we got back to shore and Eli took my hand and helped me from the boat, "I have one more surprise for you tonight."

"Eli! You don't need to do anything else for me." I giggled.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on."

I took his hand and walked away with him. To where? Who cares, as long as I had Eli?

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli took me to central park. We just walked and looked at the stars for a while, but he finally sighed, "Hey let's go take a seat okay?"

I smiled at him, "Sounds good."

The park was surprisingly empty for such a pretty night. I could not complain though. I loved having alone time with Eli and I was glad strangers were not here to bug us or distract me from giving him all my attention.

We found an empty park bench and decided to sit down. Eli pulled me tight to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. We were both tired.

Eli began to hum to a lack of color by death cab for cutie. I smiled and lightly tapped my foot along to the beat. It was nice, quiet.

Eli hummed to me for a while longer before he stopped, "So did you have a good night?"

I smiled and scooted closer to him, "Yeah. I did. Thank you."

Eli smiled, "You are very welcome. I am glad you had fun."

"So you ready to go?" I asked.

Eli nodded, "Yeah, let's get home."

It did not sound like he meant the hotel, "To the hotel?" I asked him.

Eli shook his head, "I've seen all the New York I need. Let's go home."

"Tonight?" I giggled.

Eli shook his head, "Tomorrow I am ready to go back. Do you want to stay?"

I nodded, "I want to do one more thing."

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Take me to see an opera?"

A/N: I know it's short, so sorry guys I'm slammed in HW!


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone! Guess what? It's summer! I'll be back to constant updates! I am so sorry I have been so gone but I'm back now. Guys this story needs to come to an end, like now. I have more ideas for new stories, so there will be more stories, no squeal to this though.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Clare! Look at this dress! You have to wear it!" Bianca called from the back of a vintage boutique. We all needed dresses for the opera tonight and this was the best place to get them according to a couple shops.

I came back to the back, holding a short green tight dress for Fiona. Bianca had found a sexy red dress a few minutes ago. It looked perfect on her.

I held the dress up to Fiona, "What do you think?"

Fiona smiled, "Clare its perfect! Thank you!" Fiona squealed and she took the dress, running to go try it in a dressing room.

I looked at Bianca expectantly as she pulled out a light blue almost while satin short dress with roughing at the bottom. Clare smiled wide and hugged her, "It's perfect."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Adam I look like a one of those sleazy business guys." I told him as I tried on a stupid jacket. Adam chuckled. It looked good with my skinny jeans and I knew Clare would like it, I just didn't want to wear it with the dress shoes Drew forced Adam and I to buy.

Drew came over wearing his jacket and he chuckled, "Nice look dude, Clare will be pleased." He nodded at my outfit, but I groaned. We all looked nice though, the girls would be very happy.

Adam checked his phone, "Guys we have to go."

I looked at mine and he was right, we had to go. We all went back to our changing rooms and redressed into our less than nice clothing.

We all paid for the clothing and headed back to the hotel.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When we got back to the rooms the girls were coming in from the hot tub. I saw Clare is her black bikini and she blushed. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She giggled, "I'm going to get you all wet."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her, "I don't care. I like this suite by the way."

Clare giggled, "I'll wear it more often than."

I smiled and laced her fingers with mine, "Guys we are leaving in two hours." I told our friends but they were too busy sucking each other's faces off.

Clare and I got on the elevator, "So did you find something good?" I asked her, referring to her dress.

"I did, I think you will like it." Clare smiled.

I smiled and kissed her lips, "I did too."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare and I were dressed and ready to go in good timing. After a good shower together of course.

Clare was dressed in a perfect light blue dress that accented her creamy skin. She loved my outfit.

"Eli you look so nice!" She squealed.

I chuckled as she eyed me up and down, blushing slightly. I pulled her close to me and gave her a good kiss, "Are you excited for tonight?"

Clare nodded and her curls bobbed. She told me a while ago she always wanted to go see an opera in New York. She looked really excited and it made me happy knowing that I could make her happy like this. There was nothing I liked more than making Clare happy.

Clare put on her white high heels and fixed my tie. She smiled and kissed my lips, "There, you are now perfect." Clare and I gathered everything we needed. I took her hand and we walked over to the elevator. The door opened with a ding and I gestured, "After you my beautiful lady."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

The opera house was amazing! It was huge and beautiful and it was just great! I could not believe Eli actually got tickets here! They must have cost him a fortune!

I wrapped my arms around Eli's waist and kissed his neck, "Eli! This is…."

He smiled, "The coolest thing ever?" He chuckled.

I nodded eagerly. I was at an opera house, with my boyfriend, in New York, this was amazing!

I giggled, "Yes, Eli this is fantastic."

Eli smiled down at me and took my hand, "As much as I love the way it looks, let's go in and see if it's any good."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I woke up tangled up with Clare in the sheets. Clare smiled at me sleepily, "Eli…"

I kissed her, "We have to get dress, we're leaving today."

Clare's smile faded. It was nice to get away. But we both wanted to go home. We could always come back though.

Clare got out of bed and blushed, realizing she was not wearing much of anything.

I scooted close to her and kissed her upper back, "It's hard to say goodbye huh?"

Clare put her hands on my arms, "I'll always have you though."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Are you guys ready to go?" Eli asked as we shuffled back into the car.

We all piled into the car. Eli took my hand. I smiled at him, "I love you."

He looked at me and said, "I love you."

And to this day I still can't believe it, he loves me.

A/N: Terrible ending…


End file.
